Sky full of stars
by HAYDENABRESA
Summary: La guerra ha terminado, dejando a unos mas heridos que otros. Por seguridad de parte del ministerio, se ordeno que los mortifagos que se considerasen potencialmente peligrosos fueran condenados al beso del dementor, o al olvido. La vida de Draco fue perdonada a costa de la de sus padres, pero su castigo no es solo olvidar todo y Harry se dara cuenta. H&D
1. Chapter 1

**SKY FULL OF STARS.**

 **Por Haydenass**

CAPITULO UNO: CARTA

Junio, 1998.

Querido Harry Potter.

Es extraño escribir una carta, a alguien que ha sido tu enemigo declarado por años, eres un tipo horrible, cabezota, basura, idiota. Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, en aquella tienda de Madan Malkin. Desde el primer momento en que entraste lucias confundido, tus ojos recorrían la gran tienda y parecías deslumbrado por algo tan insignificante para mí. Al principio no sabía quién eras. Pero algo en ti llamo mi atención. Recuerdo que comencé a hablar tan rápido, que yo mismo me impresione de mi afán por gustarte.

¿Quién iba a imaginar que eras Harry Potter, el famoso niño que vivió?

Y pese a todo, tú me rechazaste. Después de influenciarme de aquella manera, después de que yo había extendido mi mano… eres un tipo horrible, idiota, estúpido.

No sabias quien era yo.

Pronto escuche por mi padre muchas cosas de ti. No solo el hecho de que eras el salvador del mundo mágico. Sino que habías sido abandonado en los brazos de unos sangre sucia. Además sabía que ambos cursaríamos el mismo año en Hogwarts y me emocione por ello.

¿Cómo me acercaría a ti? ¿Cómo nos haríamos amigos? ¿Debería ir a comprar ranas de chocolates?

Pero al final, solo te miraba de lejos. Porque tú ya habías elegido a tus amigos. Tus mejores amigos eran Weasly y Greangers. Desde un principio ustedes se llevaban tan bien… que no había espacio para mí en tu vida.

Desde pequeño me criaron para ser el heredero de familia Malfoy. Me inculcaron un sistema de vida que me dejo muy poco espacio para los amigos, los sentimientos, y la esperanza. Yo sería el futuro sucesor de todo un emporio. Y se esperaba lo mejor de mí. Desde joven, mi padre me llevo a muchos centros de aplicación, y recibí la mejor educación que se le puede dar a un mago rico y consentido.

Cada vez pasaba más tiempo estudiando y preparándome, que afuera conociendo gente y haciendo cosas simples. No pude hacer mucho en mi niñez y sabía que eso no estaba muy bien.

Una noche, antes de verte por segunda vez de nuevo en Hogwarts, vi a mi papa y mama hablar entre susurros en la sala. Ella estaba llorando, y mi padre sostenía su mano con fuerza. Fue en ese momento en que lo escuche, lo supe… y me decidí.

En realidad yo no podía hacer mucho para cambiar mi futuro. Ya estaba decidido incluso antes de que naciera. Yo sabía todo lo que se venía sobre mí. Las obligaciones, las relaciones, el regreso del señor oscuro y tu odio. Sobre todo tu odio.

Odio a todo lo que me rodeaba….

Sabes, Potter... Tú no escoges la vida… es ella la que te escoge a ti. Y si lo que te está reservado son tristezas o alegrías, eso esta más allá de tu compresión. Aceptarlo y seguir adelante fue mi lección más importante.

Por eso me prepare. Y sin remordimientos jugué mi papel en tu vida.

Todas mis palabras fueron ciertas, salvo una. Solo mentí una vez. Desde que nos seleccionaron a nuestras casas. Los primeros años que transcurrieron, nuestras peleas, nuestras maldiciones, nuestra competencia y los juegos de quidditch. Solo mentí una vez...

Mentí al decir que Harry Potter era la persona que mas odiaba en el mundo. Pero ¿sabes? esa mentira… Harry, te trajo frente a mí.

Y es increíble… al escribir esto, me siento tan ravenclaw, tan sentimental. _Que me da asco ver lo bajo que he caído._ Pero el tiempo se agota, y sé que soy una persona que lo más probable es que desaparezca después de la guerra.

Si te escribo esto _(porque estoy seguro que esta carta llegara a ti)_ es porque sé que tú ganaras esta guerra. Nadie puede contra Harry Potter, tú eres invencible. Aunque tú dudes de ti muchas veces.

Mi mentira provisional te trajo a mí. Pero tú eras diferente a como yo te había imaginado. Eras peor, de hecho. Eras más negativo y mezquino de lo que esperaba. Inseguro. Torpe. Altruista. No hacías caso a nada de lo que los profesores te decían, y siempre buscabas el peligro.

Por Merlín, te encantaba estar en problemas.

Con el tiempo, tu voz se hizo más grave y varonil. Y comenzaste a formar esa asquerosa personalidad gryfindorflesca*

A la final descubrí que eras una gran persona…

Dabas más de ti sin esperar nada a cambio. Protegías a los que amabas. Luchabas por lo que era correcto. Nunca huías…

Yo era lo contrario a ti, Potter… y anhelaba ser tanto parte de tu grupo, que dolió mucho cuando supe que era imposible.

Harry, no puedes saber cómo el mundo va a hacerte daño. Pero si puedes elegir a las personas que van a estar a tu lado. Me gustan tus elecciones, Potter, y me alegro mucho que yo no sea parte de ellas.

Si hubieses aceptado mi mano, tu no serias la persona que eres ahora. Y es tu yo de ahora el que me gusta.

Ahora solo me queda pedirte que quemes esta carta una vez termines de leerla. Y no, no es una mentira Harry, realmente la escribí yo, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black. De mi puño y letra. Esta es una especie de despedida, nada como decirle a la persona que tanto anhelas la verdad. La verdad libera.

Y yo quiero ser libre en mi último minuto.

Dentro de unos pocos minutos será mi juicio, y sé que me condenaran al beso del dementor. No me importa la verdad. Lo que tenía que decir, ya te lo escribí, y ahora me siento en paz conmigo. _Aunque se que de una forma muy cobarde._

Solo quiero pedirte una cosa, _no importa si no la haces_ , quiero que mi cuerpo y el de mi familia sean enterrados juntos, y que la mansión Malfoy sea quemada, no quiero que esos malditos del ministerio se queden con ella.

Por favor, por la rivalidad que nos unió por años.

De nuevo, gracias… Potter.

 _Draco Malfoy._


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO DOS: OLVIDO.

Acción voluntaria o no, de dejar de recordar.

A finales de otoño, Draco Malfoy perdió todos sus recuerdos.

3 de septiembre.

Chocaron. Como la creación del universo. Una explosión que libero muchas estrellas, y se conocieron.

Los ojos verdes, brillantes; las pestañas aluengas y la nariz mediana; la boca a su vez, los dientes menudos y blancos; los labios, colorados y grosezuelos; el contorno del rostro poco más largo que redondo; ese era el Harry Potter, el chico que había sobrevivido a la gran batalla contra el lord, mas sin embargo tan solo un adolecente que cursaba su ultimo año en Hogwarts; repitiendo pero por razones forzadas. Digamos un octavo año.

Y allí, en frente de él, con una tez que contrastaba la suya, Draco Malfoy, quien agito su lustre capa mientras le miraba de reojo. La tez lisa, lustrosa; su cuero como la nieve. Harry escucho la voz de Ron a sus espaldas: Un Hey… como una advertencia.

Y es que había ocurrido un hecho interesante desde que habían ingresado de nuevo en Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy, le había ignorado. Y no es que fuese imposible. Pero Harry había descubierto semanas antes de su juicio: que la única persona que él no podía soportar ignorar, era precisamente él.

-Draco.- Blaise Zabini, compañero del rubio, se acerco a paso lento y descuidado, deslizando su mano sobre el antebrazo y jalándolo contra el. Harry arrugo su frente. –Ven, vamos tarde.

Probablemente ya iban unos cinco minutos tarde a la clase optativa. Pero Harry se sentía demasiado molesto, o quizás confundido para pensar en eso. Por el contrario sus ojos se detuvieron en las manos del rubio. Pequeñas, los dedos largos y bastante huesudos; pensó en esa mañana donde no le había visto desayunar.

-Harry.- Hermione estaba a su lado. Y el moreno noto esa mirada preocupada por todo su rostro. -¿intento molestarte?- Eso le hubiese encantado, en realidad. -¿está todo bien?

-¡ese hurón! Algo debe de estar tramando, a que si compañero?-

Harry se encogió de hombros y sus pies por costumbre comenzaron a moverse al lado de los de sus compañeros.

-¿no creen que algo anda mal?

-¿mal significa….? – Pregunto la peli castaña. Harry negó fervientemente con su cabeza. Hermione suspiro. –Menos mal, pensé que te estaba doliendo la cicatriz.

-¿no te ha vuelto a doler verdad?- Esta vez fue Ron, quien sonó como si no lo hubiese pensado hasta ahora.

-No no no no..- Meneo la cabeza. –Solo estaba pensando en que… es extraño.

Hermione se adelanto. -¿Qué no te busque pelea?

-Amigo, sos el héroe del mundo mágico. No creo que sea tan estúpido para…

-En realidad, tú haces referencia a lo que le paso.- dijo la única mujer del grupo. Harry asintió, adoraba la forma que Hermione se adelantaba a los hechos y como defendía la justicia. –no va pelearte nunca mas ¿lo sabes?

-Por eso te digo Hermione… el hurón…

-porque tu ya no existes para él.- termino la rubia meneando la cabeza, ya casi llegaban a clase. Ron cerró la boca, ya sabía por dónde iba la cosa y sabia que no debía opinar allí. A menos que quisiera una pelea segura con su novia –No es justo lo que le hicieron. Nadie. Bajo ningún contexto merece que lo condenen al olvido.

Ron tuvo muchas objeciones respecto a eso.

-Bueno… pero él se lo… busco?- susurro pero calló al ver la cara de Hermione.

-El nos salvo la vida.- soltó Harry, la morena asintió. –y siento culpa por eso.

-Harry.- Hermione lo agarro de los hombros, ya habían llegado a la torre A. –No podemos elegir como el mundo nos hace daño, pero si quien no lo hace. Tú no tienes la culpa de las elecciones de Malfoy.

-Si pero…

 _Hermione no sabía de eso._

-anda, entremos. Y no hablemos más de eso.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡que putada es esto¡

Draco sonrió suavemente. Esas sonrisas que soltaba solo cuando estaba con sus compañeros. El rubio no era una persona desagradable, aunque si podía llegar a ser bastante egoísta e hipócrita. Simplemente no le gustaba mostrar mucho de sí a la gente, no porque fuese retraído o tímido; pues cuando entraba en confianza resultaba muy agradable y cordial. Simplemente le gustaba mantener las distancias y no buscar nada si no lo deseaba.

-Ya casi una semana aquí y quieren lanzarnos toda la tarea de un año.

-Cálmate, siento que exageras.- Draco paso la hoja del libro que reposaba sobre su regazo. Estaban en la sala común; y él se encontraba recostado contra el muro de la ventana. Afuera no se veía nada. Era la desventaja de vivir en las mazmorras.

-Lo dices tú, que eres anormalmente inteligente y no debes releer las cosas cien veces.- Blaise estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas delante de la mesa de estar. Estampo la cabeza contra la mesa. –Oh Merlin, dame tu sabiduría… porque no me dotaste con un cerebro para retentivo.

-No seas estúpido, Blaise.- Pansy iba entrando en la habitación. Sus ojos brillaron como dos perlas cuando vieron al rubio. –Hola Draco.

 _Cuando te gusta alguien resulta imposible ocultarlo._ Draco hizo una mueca por intento de sonrisa.

-¿ya hiciste todos los deberes?

-Todo no.- admitió. -me falta consultar uno en la biblioteca.

-¿quieres que te ayude?

-Eh… en realidad- dijo. –Creo que Blaise necesita más ayuda que yo.

Pansy torció los ojos. El rubio se levanto y camino hasta la salida. La rubia pensó en alcanzarlo pero el moreno le sujeto la muñeca.

-Volveré en veinte minutos.

-Pero…

-Mujer ayúdame.

-Iuuuu…..

Los ojos saltones de Blaise la miraron con recriminación. -De cualquier forma, el no te va a dar lo que tu deseas.

Pero cuando volteo, Draco ya se había marchado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry lo vio entrar.

Pensó en como el destino insistía en hacerse encontrar con él en cualquier esquina. Ya eran pasadas las seis de la tarde, dentro de poco servirían la cena. El pelinegro calculo que Malfoy estaría en la biblioteca alrededor de unos veinte minutos como él.

El rubio camino frente a las estanterías, sus dedos deslizándose grácilmente sobre las portadas de los libros. Harry se pregunto qué estaría buscando, y odio no compartir todas sus clases con él.

Se detuvo. Sus largas pestañas se batieron mientras sacaba un libro. Draco no llevaba su capa encima sino el sencillo uniforme de la escuela. Pero que le lucia tan bien.

Clic.

Algo dentro de la cabeza de Harry hizo clic. No era normal que se obsesionase tanto con una persona. No era normal detallar toda su persona. El cabello rubio, un poco largo pero bien peinado. Su rostro blanco, suavizado con expresión tranquila. Draco paso las paginas veloces del libro, y decidió que lo llevaría.

 _ **Querido Harry Potter…**_

 _ **no eres las persona que yo creí….**_

 _ **Dabas más de lo que se te pedía…**_

 _ **dentro de poco seré condenado…**_

 _ **el beso del dementor…**_

 _ **la verdad libera….**_

Harry sintió nauseas, mientras todas las palabras que había leído rondaban su cabeza. Quizás fue eso una especie de trampa. Pero perdió el equilibrio; el estaba en las mesas del fondo, muy cerca del rubio. Quien escucho el ruido cuando las piernas le flaquearon.

-Tú ¿estás bien?

El elegido lo miro.

Al principio no lo pudo enfocar bien. Pero luego si le vio claro. Draco se había acercado a él. Con la frente arrugada y una expresión un tanto sombría y vacía. Harry pensó en cuanto odiaba esa mirada. Y luego pensó en que su garganta no le respondía.

-¿necesitas que llame a alguien?

Bien. De entre todas las personas del mundo, Harry no esperaba que Malfoy le hablara y menos que le ofreciese su ayuda. Y no entendía porque se sentía débil.

Se echo para atrás. Pero quizás fue un mal movimiento, porque realmente casi se va de bruces. Salvo por el brazo del rubio que le sostuvo. Un apoyo. Harry aspiro. Malfoy olía a invierno. A esas nevadas noches donde la gente deambulaba por las calles tratando de no tropezar.

Agradeció que se encontraran en una especie de rincón amplio. Cálido y sumido en la penumbra, era uno de los pocos lugares donde la gente no te miraba de forma indiscreta.

Draco noto que Harry era tan solo unos centímetros más alto que él y un poco más fornido de lo que pensaba. Pensó en las veces que le había visto de lejos. Desde que le habían informado que volvería a Hogwarts. Cuando alguien que no recuerda le había dicho que habían sido enemigos.

Draco sabía que Harry le miraba. Pero también pensó en que era por la supuesta guerra que se hicieron por años.

Pero allí estaban. Y aunque él le hubiese visto con disimulo, no pudo evitar acercase cuando le vio tambalearse.

-No… Estoy bien.- dijo el moreno mientras se enderezaba, en su momento su mano golpeo el libro de Malfoy que cayó sobre la mesa abriéndose a la par. Harry bajo su vista y sus ojos se concentraron en el titulo. No recordaba ninguna materia que hiciese alusión a eso.

 _ **Grisplencia. Escala de grises. Colores.**_

-¿de qué trata?

Malfoy levanto una ceja. De verdad ¿él pensaba hablarle?

 _Tú eres el enemigo de Harry Potter. Había dicho Pansy._

 _A ti te borraron los recuerdos. Había dicho Blaise._

 _Digamos, que eras un potencial enemigo. Había dicho Theodore._

-Es solo un libro.

La voz de Draco quizás había sido más cortante de lo que él hubiese querido. Y en cierto modo lo lamento.

Allí estaban, Harry y Draco, dos personas con excelente aspectos, conmovidos e incapaces de comunicares excepto a través del sistema más sencillo y eficaz: las palabras.

Draco levanto el libro y soltó Harry. Este sintió el vació cuando el rubio se aparto.

-no necesitas ayuda ¿verdad? Puedo llamar a algún prefecto.

-Preferiría que no hicieras eso.

Draco le miro fijamente. No con una amarga expresión, ni de forma desdeñosa. Pero sus palabras fueron dichas con una tranquilidad, un tanto dolorosa.

-En ese caso preferiría que nadie se enterase que hablamos aquí.

-¿Por qué?

Malfoy sonrió. Quizás no recordara nada, pero si había escuchado atentamente todas las historias que le habían contado. Todas de él. Lamentables, si. Tristes, si. Pero ciertas.

Y en ningún momento, el con Potter.

Meneo su cabeza. –Anda a comer, de seguro por eso te mareaste.

Draco con eso dio finalizada la conversación. Harry abrió la boca. Pero el rubio ya había comenzado a avanzar.

¿Qué debía hacer?

¿Qué debía decirle?

¿Quería ser su amigo?

¿Sus amigos aceptarían que el fuese parte de su mundo?

Harry sonrió suavemente. Una expresión que chocaba con lo que estaba sintiendo. Aunque no sabía exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo ¿Qué significaba Malfoy para él? ¿Por qué le asustaba tanto que el rubio lo olvidase por completo?

Olvido. En realidad el rubio no sabía quién era el.

-el no sabe nada.

Pensó que si lo decía en voz alta, se aclaran las cosas. Pero cuando miro al frente, y no lo vio, lo supo.

Muy pocas veces la vida nos ofrece una segunda oportunidad. Pero existen personas que son dotadas con una excelente suerte. Harry tenía mucha suerte, él lo sabía.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar el modo de acercarse a él. Debía existir y pensó: Grisplencia. Escala de grises. Colores.

Allí estaba la solución, al inicio de un gran problema.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco entro en su habitación. Eran alrededor de las siete. Habían pasado ya tres días desde su encuentro fortuito con el moreno. Sus ojos inspeccionaron todos los rincones. Estaba vacío.

Dado que la mayoría de alumnos de octavo eran repitientes. Hogwarts había optado un sistema de una habitación para dos personas. Draco compartía con Theodore. Pero él ahora se encontraba cenando en el gran comedor.

Su estomago hizo un ligero gruñido. Y el rubio hizo caso omiso mientras se acostaba sobre su cama. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el techo, mientras sentía una opresión en el pecho. Algo como una advertencia.

Suspiro y sus pensamientos viajaron en la expresión del moreno ¿de verdad eran enemigos? Nunca pensó que su pérdida de memoria le iba a causar tantos problemas. Tantos sentimientos. No sabía que sentir, que era lo correcto.

¿Odiar?

Y pensó en sus ojos. Pensó en de qué color serian. Draco levanto la palma de su mano delante de sí. Y suspiro mientras pensaba en su secreto.

Su mano en un gris claro.

Esa era una de las consecuencias del hechizo que le habían lanzado. De su condena por formar parte de las filas enemigas. El mundo de Draco, después de esa mañana que fue condenado, había cambiado de una gama amplia de colores, a un mundo en escala de grises.

Draco no conocía el rojo del atardecer. El azul claro del cielo, el morado de una flor ni el amarillo del sol. Draco no recordaba ni siquiera de qué color era los ojos de Harry. No sabía de qué color era el verde. El verde de los bosques.

No sabía nada. Porque todo se había ido a la basura.

Y se juro que no iba a lamentar esa pérdida, porque su vida podía ser algo más que un blanco y negro.

Pero estaba empezando a sentir la impotencia y la frustración. De que su vida se viese afectado por eso.

¿Cómo distinguir ciertos ingredientes en pociones? ¿Cómo hacer en herbología?

-esto es una maldita mierda.

Y estampo su puño contra la pared. Sus nudillos se adormecieron. En verdad dolía. Pero necesitaba sentir un poco de dolor para saber que estaba vivo.

Uno. Dos. Tres golpes. Hasta que supo que tenía que ir a la enfermería.

Levanto un guante sobre la mesa de noche y se coloco. Era de seda negra. Suave al tacto. Así nadie notaria su mano.

Bajo en el momento justo que llegaban los estudiantes a la sala común. Pansy revoloteo a su alrededor.

-Draco ¿Por qué no habéis bajado? La cena estuvo deliciosa.

-¿estás bien?- Blaise le miro fijamente.

-Últimamente me he sentido con malestar. Creo que iré con madam Pomfrey

Todos colocaron expresión preocupada. Draco sonrió levemente.

-Puede ser solo anemia.

-pues ya llevas días sin desayunar ni cenar.- aporto Theodore, quien pasaba a su lado.

-Gracias por notarlo.- dijo de forma sarcástica.

-Ay Draco. No puedes hacer eso. Sabes que no- empezó Pansy. -¿sabes cómo me pondré si te pasa algo?

¿Cómo se puso la gente cuando supo que el perdería sus recuerdos?

¿Qué opinaron los que querían una sentencia definitiva? ¿Un beso de dementor?

-Vale, vale, mañana bajare con ustedes.

Draco siguió de largo. Todos lo miraron mientras pasaba a través de la mullida puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿y nuestras opciones son?

Reunión de serpientes. Así le llamaba Pansy. Sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama de Blaise. Se llevaba a cabo una reunión muy importante: la felicidad de su líder.

Blaise sonrió. Durante unos instantes, sus ojos marrones brillaron bajo la luz del cuarto. Solo estaban cinco en la habitación. las hermanas Greengrass, Dafne y Astoria, Pansy, Theodore y Blaise.

-¿y cuál es el plan exactamente?

-Lo importante es sacar a Draco de su depresión.

-¿pero tú realmente piensas que está deprimido?- pregunto Dafne. Pálida, menuda, rubia, de piernas largas y delgadas. Astoria asintió: ella tampoco estaba segura del que el rubio estuviese triste ¿era posible?

-Vamos.- se exaspero Blaise. –el comer es una de las necesidades básicas de todo ser humano.- dijo en su momento de sabiduría. -¿creen que está bien que coma como un pájaro? En pequeñas porciones… ¡que no come, por Merlín!

-Yo también pienso que algo anda mal.

Theodore estaba sobre una silla con los brazos cruzados. Todos suspiraron.

-¿y entonces qué hacemos?- pregunto Astoria. Con su rostro contrariado. Era una joven demasiado hermosa.

-Diversión.- respondió Pansy. Como si fuese estúpido que nadie hubiese pensado en eso.

-Aja ¿y cómo hacemos eso?- critico Dafne. Pansy sonrió prepotente.

-Querida, no pareces Slytherin.

La rubia bufo ofendida.

-vamos a hacer una fiesta.

-¿una fiesta?- repitió Blaise. –¿es tu mejor idea?

-no va a ser una fiesta cualquiera.- dijo. –Varitas a la carta.

-¿varitas a la carta?- preguntaron las hermanas al tiempo.

-Como varite gourmet?

Theodore ya había leído algo.

-Aja. Pero solo invitaremos a determinadas personas. Ósea personas que no vayan a arruinar el ánimo de nuestro Draco en la fiesta.

-¿y de que trata eso?-

-Veras Astoria, en tiempos ancestrales, muchas familias sangre pura no sabían con quien emparentar a sus hijos. Y se llevaba a cabo una reunión de varitas. Una sola vez en el año. Consistía en una reunión de diez hombres y diez mujeres. Todos metían su varita dentro de un caldero y se repartían pergaminos del uno al veinte.

-Del once en adelante eran los perdedores, porque no tenían derecho de elección.

-los del uno al diez, hacían una fila e iban sacando una varita del caldero.

-el dueño de esa varita debía acompañar a quien había sacado su varita durante toda la noche. Una especia de cita de compromiso.

-con un accio llamaba su propia varita, para evitar ser seleccionado por otro mago.

-la persona era sometida por el mago ganador durante toda la noche, seis horas para ser exactos.

-¿ósea que ellos….?- exclamo escandalizada Astoria. Blaise sonrió. Theodore y Pansy continuaron la charla.

-No necesariamente. Someter no es tener sexo. A menos que ambas partes quisieran.- sonrió malvadamente.

-podían pasar toda la noche charlando. La misión es conocer a tu futura pareja.

-aunque no parezca esta reunión tenía un significado muy profundo. Debido a que la magia se atrae. Si la atracción de dos personas es fuerte. Ambas varitas se encontraban.

-Ósea era como un hilo del destino jalando a tu pareja?- pregunto Dafne.

-Bueno algo así.

-Y quieren hacer algo así, aquí.

Blaise, Theodore y Pansy asintieron enérgicamente.

-¿eso subirá el ánimo de Draco?

-¿a quién no se lo sube?

-mmm… bueno… si ustedes lo dicen. ¿y quiénes van?

-Ya tengo la lista.- dijo Pansy. Luego miro a Blaise y Theodore. –Ustedes convencen a Draco.

-Sabía que diría eso.

-Lo sé.

-Bien como ya se ha decidido que vamos a hacer. Me voy a dormir.- Astoria camino a la salida seguida por su hermana. Pansy se encogió de hombros y la siguió.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry estaba recostado en la enfermería, con su vista clavada en el techo. Cuando sintió unos pasos acercarse a la cama de al lado. La cortina lo cubría así que no sabía quien había ingresado.

-¿puedo saber cómo se hizo eso?-

-Me caí.

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron como platos. Esa voz era de Malfoy ¿es que el destino insistía en perseguirlo?

-¿de verdad quiere que crea eso?- Pregunto madan Pomfrey.

-Es la verdad.

-De verdad, sr Malfoy, no esperaba ese comportamiento después de su…- La enfermera se calló

-Tranquila, dígalo, no es como si callándolo no ocurriese.

La enfermera arrugo la frente. –Su pérdida de memoria.

Draco sonrió petulante.

-Tome esto, y se quedara esta noche aquí. Ande camine.

-Por favor, esto no amerita que me quede aquí.

-Lamentablemente, para usted sr Malfoy, la que manda aquí soy yo, y si no quiere que me comunique con la directora y le cuente su penosa pelea, será mejor que me haga caso.

Draco chasqueo la lengua. Pero igual siguió a madan.

Harry sintió cuando abrió la cortina. Rápidamente se cubrió con la sabana la cabeza. Draco arrugo la frente. No sabía que iba a tener compañía esa noche.

-Nada de peleas. Bueno.- Madan negó con su cabeza. –No creo… bueno a dormir. Vendré a revisarlos más tarde. Espero que esta enfermería siga intacta.

Malfoy no entendió su comentario. Simplemente se sentó en la cama de al lado.

-Buenas noches, sr Malfoy.

-Si, si, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches sr Potter.

Draco se congelo en su cama. Harry suspiro.

-¿buenas noches?

La mujer abandono el lugar.

Diez minutos después.

¿ _tanto había pasado?_

-¿y tu estas aquí por?

Draco le pareció increíble que el moreno le hablara. –No me hables.

-No seas antipático.

-No soy tu amigo Potter.

Ese "Potter" le recordó los viejos tiempos. El pelinegro sonrió un poco y se giro para ver bien a Malfoy. Si la vida insistía, era por algo.

-tampoco eres mi enemigo.

-¿en serio?- pregunto sarcástico, Harry arrugo la frente, Malfoy le dio la espalda. –¿Por qué? de todos los lugares, de todas las personas, vos estas aquí.

-yo también me pregunte lo mismo.- respondió con simpleza Harry. El rubio suspiro sonoramente. –La verdad, no es tan malo ¿o sí?

Draco no lo iba a mirar. Se juro que no. –da igual eso.

-Ves. Entonces podemos hablar ya que estamos aquí.

-Eres demasiado testarudo.

Harry sonrió melancólico. –Ya me lo habías dicho.

El corazón de Draco dio un vuelco. –No hables de algo que yo no recuerdo.

Harry sintió un nudo formarse en su estomago. La garganta un poco seca. –¿nada de nada?

-¿Qué clase de persona piensas que soy si crees que me gusta estar mintiendo?

-Lo siento.- admitió el moreno. –no era mi intención.

-mi intención tampoco es reclamarte por mis problemas. Pero preferiría que hicieras caso omiso de mi presencia.

Harry se molesto un poco. -¿y si no quiero?

-¿Por qué no querrías?

Draco se giro de golpe bastante molesto. Harry sentía la tensión.

¿Por qué acosaba tanto al rubio? ¿Por qué no podía hacer caso omiso de él?

-No soporto que me olvides.- soltó con mas sinceridad de la que hubiese querido. Ambos ojos conectaron. Draco le mantuvo la mirada por largo rato.

-Basta, ¿ya?

Harry sintió como su voz sonaba un poco alterada.

-Tú no me conoces, hasta donde sé, tú y yo somos enemigos declarados. De hecho, se que intente matarte, a ti y a todos tus amigos. No olvides las cosas tan fácilmente ya que puedes recordarlas.- escupió con odio.

-Podrás haber intentado matarme pero también me salvaste.

-Sí, piensa que voy a creer eso.- Draco giro y miro el techo. –Y si lo hice fue porque había una razón de fondo. Algún interés. Algo como salvar mi pellejo de Askaban y los dementores.

Harry arrugo la frente. –Eso no es cierto.

 _Y tú me lo escribiste._

-Pues empieza a creerlo.- sincero. –Lo único que quiero es salir de esta maldita escuela y comenzar una vida bien lejos. Lejos de ti, de todo lo que rodea al famoso niño que vivió.

-gracias.- exclamo sarcástico el moreno.

-De nada.

Harry se enfurruño. Quería acercarse al rubio. Pero este levantaba y levantaba barreras.

 **¿De verdad iba a seguir insistiendo?**

El pelinegro lo miro de reojo. Draco tenía los ojos brillosos, una expresión que le conmovió.

-Mierda.- susurro. Draco le escucho pero no dijo nada.

Harry acababa de darse cuenta.

 **Se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

 _ **Varite gourmet**_

-Hermione, sabes que significa ¿grisplencia?

La morena parpadeo. –Creo que es el arte de los colores. La magia de los colores.

-mmmm.

Harry se pregunto para qué Draco leería un libro de esos. Tendría que ir a la biblioteca y averiguar.

-¿y eso?

-Eh, curiosidad.

-¿de verdad?- sarcasmo en sus palabras. Harry supo que ella no le creyó.

-Bueno, veras… alguien estaba leyendo ese libro en la biblioteca y me llamo la atención.

-¿Harry estas interesado en alguien?- había un poco de suspicacia en su voz. Ofensiva incredibilidad.

-No es eso.

Hermione sonrió. –Está bien, te ayudare ¿quieres que vayamos ahora? En un rato comenzara Transformaciones pero tenemos media hora.- Harry no quería darle la razón pero si quería saber más de Draco.

-Está bien, vamos.

Hermione dio un brinco de alegría.

-te gusta demasiado ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué no me dices?

-Hermione.

-Vamos.- rogó la peli castaña, pero antes de seguir insistiendo escucharon la voz de Pansy Parkinson tras sus espaldas.

-Hey, Potter, tenemos que hablar.

-¿y eso sería de?- intercepto Hermione. La rubia sonrió con prepotencia.

-Cálmate mujer, no es algo malo. La guerra termino ¿o lo olvidas?

Las mejillas de Hermione enrojecieron. Harry frunció el seño ¿le había pasado algo a Draco? ¿Por qué Pansy querría hablar con él? De repente temió por lo peor. Draco había ido a parar a la enfermería anoche y si el..?

-¿Malfoy está bien?

Hermione y Pansy fruncieron el seño.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-¿Por qué preguntas por él?- pregunto su amiga. Harry se dio cuenta de que se había dejado llevar.

-¿curiosidad?

-¿de nuevo, Harry?- repitió Hermione. –Estás muy curioso hoy.

Más sarcasmo.

-Bien, de cualquier modo.- continúo la rubia. Tenía una misión que cumplir con amigo o sin amigos. –Harry, veras Draco me pidió que te dijera algo.

-¿Malfoy me mando a decir algo?

 _Oh no, les dijo que le estoy acosando._ Pensó.

-Sí. Tú sabes los problemas que han suscitado últimamente. La post guerra. Los odios, el resentimiento.

-Aja ¿Cuál es el punto, Pansy? – interrogo Hermione. La rubia puso sonrisa angelical.

-Vamos a hacer una fiesta en la sala de común de Slytherin, más exactamente una reunión de varitas ¿sabes lo que es?

Hermione quedo nula ahí. Pansy movió su cabello a un lado.

-Simple. Para fomentar que slytherin ha cambiado, ofrecemos la fiesta, la cual seguirá el ritual _**varite di gourmet**_ , ósea, el sorteo del caldero, se rifaran las parejas y compartirán toda una noche… no haciendo eso que creo que imaginas.

Hermione se puso roja de nuevo. –Van a hablar y fomentar los lazos entre casas. Y quien quita y surja algo más.

-¿quieres que creamos eso?

-Eso depende de ustedes. Pero.- Y se acerco a ambos. –Harry Potter debería ir, porque de lo contrario estarás apoyando al odio contra los que alguna vez fuimos tus enemigos.

-¡Harry no va a caer en esos trucos¡

-¿seguimos en guerra, o le darás una oportunidad a los que no te llegan al hombro, elegido?

Harry sabía que todo era una especie de trampa. Pero Pansy tenía razón. Y estaba Draco.

 _ **Quería que Draco fuera libre.**_

 _ **Quería… que le recordara.**_

 _ **O creara nuevos recuerdos.**_

-¿eso sería cuando?

-Sabía que te convencería.

-¡Harry!

-Vamos, Hermione, ella tiene razón, yo no quiero que nadie sea maltratado… quiero que estemos bien.

-tan gryflindor como siempre.- exaspero Pansy.

-Pues anoche me encontré con Malfoy en la enfermería y…

Pansy le interrumpió. –Tiene anemia.

-¿anemia?

Harry estaba seguro de haberle visto la mano lastimada.

-Fue una pelea.

-Oh por favor ¿Quién iba a atacar a Draco?

Harry arrugo la frente.

-¿entonces nos vemos?

Pansy estiro la mano. Harry dudo pero la acepto. Cuando la acepto sintió un ardor alrededor de su muñeca. Era una especie de pulsera.

-Ahora no te queda más opción que ir, o eso no se borrara.

Pansy miro a Hermione. –Y vos me tienes que dar la mano, si quieres ir.

Hermione suspiro. No tenía opción. –También se la darás a ron.

-Bien, si no hay opción.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de todos ustedes. Ahora haremos una poción revitalizante.

Slughorn sonrió a su pequeño grupo de repitientes, ósea octavo año.

-Haremos grupo. El de la esquina derecha con el ultimo de la fila y así sucesivamente.

-Cambia de puesto conmigo Seamus.

Y antes de que el otro dijera no. Harry cambio y se salvo de emparentar con Pansy. La rubia rió sarcásticamente.

-Eso no te salva de Slytherin, querido.- dijo. –Suerte con Draco.

Malfoy estaba ya en su mesa con la frente arrugada y fulminando a Harry con la mirada.

-Eso se ve como los viejos tiempos.- susurro Ron a su oído mientras se unía a Hermione. Harry bufo y se fue hasta donde el rubio. La mesa más cercana a la puerta. Imagino que Draco quería salir corriendo por ella si Harry seguía acosándolo.

-Esto es increíble.- dijo cuando el moreno se sentó a su lado. -¿puedes dejar de hacer esto?

-Te juro que esta vez fue sin querer.- sincero el pelinegro. Malfoy torció los ojos.

-Créeme que no hay palabra más confiable que la tuya, Potter.

-Es la verdad.

-¿se está convirtiendo en tu pasatiempo seguirme ahora?

-creo que la vida insiste en unirnos.- sonrió de oreja a oreja. Malfoy lo fulmino. Y de no ser porque no estaban solos, Harry supo que se salvo de una buena tanda de insultos.

-La lista de ingredientes esta en el tablero. Traten de seguir al pie las instrucciones. Si es fruto de anís verde, es verde, todo se altera si cometen una pequeña equivocación ¿entendido?

-Otra vez con estos malditos colores.- susurro Draco. Harry le oyó aunque no entendió. – Yo hago la poción, tú eliges los ingredientes.

-¿me darás esa tarea solo a mi?

Harry decidió no tentar más su suerte. Tomo el primer ingrediente: tallo de sauco. Miro el fruto. Había verde claro y verde oscuro.

-¿y cómo se si es verde claro u oscuro?

Draco estiro la mano y lo agarro. –Verde medio.

Harry arrugo la frente. – ese esta amarillo.

-Pues pásame el verde.- exclamo exasperado. Harry se lo pasó veloz.

-Calma.

Una hora después la poción estaba casi lista.

-Bien, aquí dice que debe tornarse de color morado claro ¿de qué color la vez?

A Harry le extrañaba mucho eso, Draco siempre le preguntaba sobre los colores de las cosas. Y el pelinegro sentía que todo tenía que ver el libro de la biblioteca.

-Solo debemos agregar tres gotas de mandrágora y listo.

-¿de verdad vamos a ir Hermione?- exclamo casi a medio pulmón Ron, tres mesas más adelante. Harry pensó que era el momento oportuno para hablar de la reunión con Draco. Cuando le vio a punto de añadir las tres gotas de mandrágora.

-Espera.

Harry alcanzo a sujetarle la mano a tiempo. –eso no es.

-Me lo pasaste.

-es esta.

Draco arrugo la frente. Y cambio el frasco. Distinguiría mejor los ingredientes si lograse ver los colores. Suspiro. Poción terminada.

El profesor los felicito. Fueron los primeros en salir de clases.

Harry siguió a Draco. Quien se encamino a la biblioteca.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto cuando vio que le estaba siguiendo. -¿piensas seguirme? Potter estas empezando a inquietarme.

Harry torció los ojos. –Yo también debo ir a la biblioteca. Necesito un libro.

-¿realmente necesitas un libro cuando yo voy en esa dirección? – Harry se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. -¡bien!

Caminaron en silencio uno al lado del otro.

-¿tienes problemas de visión, Malfoy?

-¿me crees vos?

-Ja ja.- sarcasmo. –te cuesta ver los colores. Sufres de daltonismo.

-no sufro de nada de eso Potter.

El rubio acelero el paso. Harry le imito. Necesitaba llegar rápido a la biblioteca.

-porque no le dices a madan Pomfrey

-porque no es tu problema

Draco odiaba que Harry se hubiese dado cuenta de su problema.

-pero te afecta bastante.

-Bien, es mi problema, no el tuyo.

-Estoy preocupado.

Draco freno y lo miro enfadado. –Pues no te preocupes. No sé en qué parte del camino entendiste que yo necesito tu ayuda. Pero te daré noticias, Potter, no necesito de ti. Jamás. Así que deja de insistir y deja mi vida en paz.

Harry no lo iba a dejar ir.

-¿y qué te cuesta intentarlo?

Draco se sobo las sienes. –Me das dolor de cabeza.

-¿no te das cuenta de que tu y yo nos encontramos en todos lados? ¿y si no es enemigos lo que debemos ser

-Tampoco amigos.- Le interrumpió el rubio. –Entiende.

Draco respiraba con dificultad.

-¿de qué color son mis ojos?

-¡verdes! ¿Contento?

Draco comenzó a conocer esa parte de Harry. No se daba por vencido. Terco. Testarudo.

-Eso es trampa, todo el mundo lo dice.

-Bien, ya perdiste tu pregunta del día.

Abrió su mochila y saco el libro Grisplencia. Lo estrello contra el pecho de Harry. –Si es tanta tu curiosidad, ahí lo tienes.

Giro en sus talones, pero Harry dio vuelta y le intercepto el paso. Quedaron frente a frente. Bastante cerca. Harry era más alto.

-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta por día?

-¿te puedes borrar del mapa?

-Entonces nos vemos mañana en la biblioteca.

-olvídalo.

Draco le esquivo y se fue a su sala común. Harry sonrió. Un avance era un avance. Y haría muchos más con Malfoy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _ **1ra reunión de varitas.**_

Había diez personas por casa. Un total de cuarenta. Nunca la sala de Slytherin había estado tan congestionada. Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la esquina cerca de las ventanas, aunque afuera no se veía nada salvo soledad.

-¿de verdad vamos a participar?- la duda apremiaba.

-ya estamos aquí.- recordó Harry.

Hermione suspiro. No sabía cómo se había dejado llevar.

De repente se oyó una campana, y delante de ellos apareció un vaso de wisky de fuego. La voz de Pansy sonó en toda la sala. Suave pero prepotente. Pansy estaba despampanante. Un vestido ceñido a sus curvas.

Harry vislumbro a Draco no muy lejos. El rubio lucia un elegante traje negro, pero le hacía ver más delgado de lo que ya era. Sabía que Draco últimamente no comía bien.

-Amigos, un brindis.- comenzó. –Por los amigos, por los desconocidos, por lo que está por empezar…. Y ojala sea muy bueno… que comience el sorteo

Astoria pasó delante de todos con el sombrero.

Cada quien saco su pergamino. Y solo del uno al veinte sacaron varitas.

Tic toc tic toc

Harry sentía latir su corazón con fuerza; su estomago gruñía haciéndole sentir deseos de vaciar su cena. Sabía que no debía estar tan nervioso, en medio de todo era solo un juego.

 **Y llego, Draco. _Pensó._**

Pero el rubio no lo saco a él, sino a ¿Hermione?

-¡eso no es justo!

Ron se quejo primero que Hermione. Pansy arrugo la frente y se planto delante de él.

-Todos llegamos a un acuerdo. Todos sabían las consecuencias de aceptar esta invitación.

-Pero…

-Y si te toca, determinada persona, así no te guste, pasaras la noche con ella. Porque es la ley.

-pero Hermione no quiere estar con él.- soltó frustrado el pelirrojo.

-Mira Weasley, nada malo va a pasar esta noche, no temas por tu noviecita. No creo que nuestro Draco quiera colocarle un dedo encima.

-Ese maldito hurón.

-¡RON!

Hermione reprendió al pelirrojo, que avergonzado le bajo la mirada. La morena le jalo por el antebrazo. Harry estaba a su lado.

-No va pasar nada malo. El Malfoy de ahora no es mismo que la guerra.

-pero.

-¿cierto Harry?

El pelinegro abrió su boca, pero ciertamente andaba decepcionado. El quería con Malfoy y nada de eso paso.

-Vamos. Debemos terminar esto.

Malfoy se recargo contra la pared, deslizándose con poca elegancia hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Su espalda recargada contra la pared. Hermione lo miro perpleja. No esperaba que el rubio se mostrase tan suelto. La peli castaña le imito, colocando delante de ellos una bandeja de dulces que había tomado de la mesa.

Mejor tener la boca llena para no hablar.

-¿durante cuánto tiempo…?

-hasta el amanecer, creo.- dijo la chica.

Malfoy suspiro. –Muy bien ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

Hermione señalo la bandeja. Una pequeña arruga se formo en la frente del rubio, sin embargo alargo la mano y tomo un bombom de chocolate.

-¿tu nombre?

-Hermione Granger

-Bien, Granger.

La morena se sintió extraña, era la primera vez que el rubio la llamaba decentemente.

-No tengo que decirte mi nombre, porque sé que tú lo sabes mejor que yo. Pero por hoy, dime Malfoy.

-Malfoy.

-Si.- Draco dio un mordisco a su chocolate. La castaña no aguanto más. -¿de verdad no recuerdas nada?

Palabras equivocadas. Si Draco algo odiaba en el mundo era que las personas le recordasen su problema psicológico.

-Sí, no recuerdo nada… No es una farsa si es lo que preguntas.

-Eh…- Hermione negó con la cabeza. –No era mi intención.

-Da igual. Era de suponer que sería la primera pregunta que me harían esta noche.- rio sarcásticamente. -¿suena tan emocionante olvidar todo?

Hermione quedo callada unos segundos, mientras pasaba su dulce de leche.

-no es eso… es que es extraño. Hable con el Malfoy de hace un año.. y bueno…

-¿éramos enemigos?

Hermione encogió sus hombros. –Decir no, sería una mentira. Pero supongo que no era tan malo.

-ya lo había escuchado.- dijo el rubio. –Todo el mundo me hablo de eso. Cuando llegue…

-Pero tiene algo bueno ¿es como empezar de cero?

-Ustedes los gryflindor tienen eso insertado en lo más profundo de sus cabezas ¿cierto?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es solo que dices lo mismo que dijo tu amigo, ¿Potter?

-¿has hablado con Harry?

Hermione sonó más a la defensiva de lo que le hubiese gustado. Draco la ignoro.

-No te preocupes, no planeo acércame a él.

-¿pero Harry te hablo?

-oh si… Hablo de valores… hablo de segundas oportunidades… de amigos ¿tu también tienes ese complejo?

Hermione tomo nota de todo. Tendría una larga charla con el pelinegro.

-Si. Todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad.

-Ah… que bueno.- sarcasmo en la voz. Hermione suspiro.

-Aun nos quedan muchas horas.

-Puedes dormir si es lo que quieres, si tú no me molestas, yo hare lo mismo.

Draco saco un libro, estaban sentados en la sala común de Slytherin. Hermione lo miro por tres minutos silenciosamente.

-Si quieres… te puedo contar cosas…

-¿Qué cosas?

Draco había mordido el anzuelo, y no se había dado cuenta.

-Me refiero a que, vos escucharas las versiones de los slytherin. Pero es bueno ver los diferentes puntos de vista ¿no crees?

En eso tenía razón, pensó Draco.

-¿y qué me vas a contar?

Hermione sonrió.

-Empecemos desde primer año, cuando nos conociste a mí, Harry y Ron.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

 _ **Algo que decir.**_

-¿y bien? ¿Cómo te fue? ¿De qué hablaron?

Hermione se sorprendió de que fuese Harry el primero que la interrogara en la mañana. La castaña sonrió. Algo se formo en el fondo de su cerebro. Pero pensó no era oportuno decirlo.

-el es diferente.

-¿diferente?

-Sí. No es como antes.

-¡Hermione!

Ron bajo corriendo hasta llegar donde la morena. La sujeto con ambas manos y la atrajo contra sí.

-¡Merlín! Estas bien ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Ese maldito te llamo sangre…

-Ron.

-Está bien está bien está bien…. Pero ¿Cómo te fue? Oh, estuve tan preocupado. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haber asistido a esa reunión. Lo siento Hermione. Es mi culpa. Debí…

-Ronal Weasley. Estoy bien.- exclamo exasperada. –Estuvo bastante bien.

Ron la soltó asustado y dio un paso atrás. -¿bastante bien?

-Quiero decir… Malfoy me trato… agradablemente.

-¿agradablemente?- repitieron ambos, el moreno y el peli rojo. Curiosamente, ambos llevados por los celos.

-Sí. Hablamos de cosas simples. Fue bueno. Me hizo verlo como alguien…

-¿Cómo alguien que?- Ron estaba enojado. Hermione frunció el cejo. No le gustaba el tono.

-Como alguien a quien me gustaría conocer.

-¡genial! Ahora solo falta que me digas que te gusta y que deseas salir con él.

-Ron.- el tono de Hermione era amenazador.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad, hablas con él una noche y ya suspiras como enamorada. Pues bien, anda con él, invítalo a desayunar si quieres.

Crash. La mano de Hermione sonó en la mejilla de Ron. Ella lo miro con los ojos húmedos. Dio media vuelta y se fue.

Harry contemplo la escena

-creo que te vas a arrepentir de eso.

-no hablemos… ahora.

Ron salió corriendo a su habitación. Harry suspiro. A él tampoco le había gustado lo que había escuchado ¿y si a Malfoy le gustaba Hermione? ¿y si Hermione se enteraba que a él le gustaba?

-Mierda.- susurro mientras pasaba sus dedos por su cabello ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Saco el mapa merodeador. Hermione se había ido a desayunar. Ron estaba solo en la habitación y Draco… Draco estaba en la biblioteca de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sabía que vendrías.- dijo Draco cuando Harry corrió la silla y se sentó a su lado.

-¿ah sí? ¿Y porque pensaste eso?

-Porque pase la noche con tu mejor amiga.

Harry arrugo la frente. Eso no sonaba tan bien.

-¿y qué paso?- sarcasmo.

Draco levanto la mirada y lo escruto. -¿Qué es eso que veo aquí?

-¿Qué cosa?

El rubio sonrió con autosuficiencia. –Parece que alguien esta celoso.

Harry sintió un aguijón en su pecho ¿Malfoy ya lo sabía?

-¿y qué vas a hacer si ya lo sabes?

En su voz había reto. Malfoy se pregunto si hablaban de lo mismo.

-No voy a quitarte a tu amiga, Potter.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron. El no estaba celoso de Hermione.

 _ **Estoy celoso de ti, estúpido.**_

-Recuerda que esto era solo un juego.- dejo de mirarlo. –No planeo participar más.

-¿Por qué?

Harry quería sacar su varita. Era solo un deseo.

-¿Por qué?- repitió. –Porque no me gustan esos juegos. Así se sencillo, no quiero perder más tiempo en eso.

El pelinegro arrugo la frente y espero, por casi tres minutos seguidos.

-Si vas a hacer algo aquí, quizás deberías apurarte.- Draco cerró su libro. –creo que vas lo suficientemente tarde a tu desayuno.

Harry pareció despertar. –Tú también.

El rubio se encogió de hombros, tomo sus cosas y la echo dentro de la mochila.

La silla chirrió cuando la echo hacia atrás.

-¿A dónde vas?

Por fin Draco lo miro directamente a los ojos. –Justo ayer, le dije a tu amiga, la extraña manía que tienes de agarrar conmigo.

-¿eh?

 _Oh, eso es muy malo._

-¿y por manía le dijiste…?

Draco sonrió. –A tu constante acoso.

Harry golpeo su frente contra la mesa. –Hermione va a matarme.

-Deberías de dejarlo ir.

-¿Qué cosa?- Harry volteo a mirarlo, su oreja pegada contra la mesa. Veía a Malfoy desde un ángulo diferente.

-Esas actitudes a la larga nos destruyen.

-¿y tú hablas de…?

-quizás en el pasado pude haber hecho algo por ti. Bueno o malo. Pero no puedes vivir obsesionado con ello.- Malfoy le apunto con el dedo. –A ti también debieron de borrarte la memoria.

Harry arrugo la frente y se levanto, quedando a la misma altura.

-Granger me contó bastante de ti. Bien, puedo decir que esa actitud sacrificadora, testaruda y obstinada solo sirve en tiempos de guerra. Ahora todo ha terminado.- Draco bajo la mano. –Y yo no espero que hagas algo por mí. Tú no tienes la culpa de los caminos que yo elegí, ni las decisiones que tome.

Tomo aire. -No seré tu proyecto social ahora que no hay nada que te distraiga.

 _Si su intención era molestar a Harry lo estaba consiguiendo._

-Esa mierda es lo que… ¿has estado hablando con Hermione?- La mano de Harry golpeo la mesa. Varias miradas giraron hacia ellos. A Harry no pareció importarle y Draco no se intimido. –Hablas con ella una sola noche, y parece que ya me conoces.

-Ambos fuimos participes de una guerra, por consecuencia nuestras vidas se encontraron en más de una ocasión. Pero ese hecho no determina que sigas a mi lado hasta el final.- Draco se acerco un poco, lo suficiente para que solo Harry escuchase. –Yo no soy importante para ti… y lo que paso, te pudo haber pasado con cualquiera.

-Oh suenas como si supieras todas las cosas que pasaron.- dijo Harry con la mandíbula tensa.

-Creo que yo ya he escuchado suficiente.

-Entonces vas a creer solo que te dijo Hermione.

Draco se encogió de hombros. –da igual ¿Qué gano yo con recordar?

-Ganas mucho.- respondió secamente Harry.

-¿gano mucho? ¿Qué podrías contarme que afecte al yo que está aquí?

Harry sabía que no iba a poder seguir aguantando. Malfoy lo provocaba cada vez más. Si tan solo sacase la carta que recibió el día antes del juicio.

-Yo sé cosas que Hermione, o cualquiera, no pueden contarte… solo las sé yo.

Draco levanto una ceja y echo un paso para atrás. Las palabras de Harry hicieron eco en su cabeza. Una mezcla de sentimientos: ansiedad, miedo, ira.

 _ **-¿Qué relación tenía yo contigo?**_

Bien. Esa pregunta quedo en el aire. Harry no tenía respuesta a ello. Y el profesor Filius Flitwick llego en el momento justo para detenerlos.

-Veo que ambos están muy concentrados en su conversación, olvidando que se encuentran en la biblioteca.

Harry y Draco no contestaron, pero no dejaron de mirarse.

-¿no van tarde para clases?

Si. Tenían transformaciones ese día, y sabia que la profesa Minerva se iba a molestar por llegar tarde.

-¿tengo que descontarle puntos a ambas casas o podemos ir tranquilos a clases?

-Tranquilo profesor, Potter y yo no estábamos discutiendo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, ¿señor Potter?

Harry suspiro. –Lo siento, si, ya nos vamos.

El moreno le hizo una seña a Draco y ambos abandonaron la biblioteca. En la medida que avanzaban por el pasillo podían escuchar los susurros que quedaban atrás.

-¿podemos continuar esta conversación en otro momento?

Malfoy torció los ojos. En ningún momento habían frenado el paso. -¿Qué crees que es ese sonido? ¿Los escuchas? Para antes del almuerzo seremos noticia en todo Hogwarts.

-Pues démosle algo de qué hablar ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato?

-¿un trato?- bufo.

Ambos doblaron en la esquina. Al fondo estaban entrando los alumnos a clase de transformaciones. No llegaban tarde. Harry pudo vislumbrar a Hermione y Ron, que abrieron los ojos como platos cuando le vieron de lejos.

-Yo te ayudo a recuperar tus recuerdos.

Draco sonrió: Harry era estúpido. A Draco no le habían hecho un sencillo encantamiento de primero.

-¿y tú que ganas?

-Cuando recuperes tus recuerdos, yo te lo diré al final.

-¡Harry!

Esa era Hermione. Quien intercalo la mirada entre ambos jóvenes. Ron estaba callado a solo tres pasos.

-¿Dónde estabas? No desayunaste y… hola Malfoy.

-Granger.

-Es increíble las cosas que haces cuando pierdes los recuerdos.- dijo Ron atrás. Varios alumnos soltaron risas. Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Parece que no es el único celoso del día.

Draco pasó de largo, Pansy y Blaise lo esperaban en la entrada.

-¡Malfoy!

Ese era Harry. -¿tenemos un trato?

Draco no contesto. Como si Harry fuese hacer caso porque él lo decía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Muy bien. Exijo explicaciones.

-No sé de que hablas, Hermione.

-fingir demencia no te va a funcionar Harry james Potter.- dijo la castaña. –O hablas o te doy mis hipótesis.

Harry la miro largamente. Su amiga no se iba a dar por vencida.

-¿y qué quieres que te diga?

-¿Por qué estas acosando a Malfoy? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Por qué pensaste que debías ocultarlo? ¿De verdad es solo solidaridad que sientes por él?

-Muy bien.- Harry levanto las manos para protegerse de la lluvia de preguntas. –de una a una.

-Harry…

-Está bien.- suspiro. –No pensé en esconderlo, pero tampoco encontré el momento adecuado para decirlo o que esperabas: _Hermione, te tengo una noticia, estoy hablando con Malfoy, creo que debemos ser amigos_ …. ¿así o más claro?

-¿amigos?- bufo la castaña cruzando los brazos. Harry sabía por donde iba pero no lo iba a decir en voz alta. No. Su etapa de negación iba a durar largo rato, aun.

-Amigos cercanos.

-Ay Harry.

-En fin… hable con el… Hermione, no es la misma persona… es… bueno… no sé, tu hablaste con él.

Hermione suspiro. – Se a que te refieres… yo también lo sentí…

Harry se asusto. -¿te gusta Malfoy?

-¡Harry!- exclamo la castaña ofendida. Dándole suaves golpes a Harry.

-está bien, está bien, es solo que tenía que preguntarlo…

-y con todo y eso, sigues negándolo.

Harry torció los ojos.

-en fin… Malfoy necesita ayuda… como te explico, Hermione lo que le hicieron estuvo muy mal… Draco no recuerda nada… cuando me habla no es como la persona de tiempos atrás… bueno, un poco, a veces tiene actitudes bastante ofensivas, pero…. Como te digo, él me habla… y es como si… ¿estás entendiendo?

Hermione reprimió una sonrisa. Estaban en las afueras del castillo. Cerca del lago.

-Harry… te gusta demasiado.

El pelinegro se quedo callado. Quería negarlo, pero era imposible.

-solo… un poco.

Hermione dio un pequeño chillido de emoción. Harry se sintió muy asustado.

-¿Cómo paso?

-Hermione.

-Está bien. Tienes razón. Hay que enfocarnos.

-¿podemos hacer que sus recuerdos vuelvan?

-¿realmente es lo que quieres?- pregunto la castaña. –Recuerda… ustedes no eran amigos… eran enemigos.

-Sí pero….

Malfoy le admiraba en secreto. Es más, tenía la leve esperanza de que quizás, solo quizás, le correspondiera.

Hermione suspiro. –De acuerdo. Hay que intentarlo. Aunque te digo… no creo que sea buena idea… pero él… incluso no recuerda a sus padres.

-¿Qué?

-¿no te lo ha dicho?

-¡no!

Hermione le apretó el antebrazo. –El perdió todo Harry. Es como volver a nacer. Quizás allá cosas que medio haga como antes, pero es porque su cuerpo no olvida las cosas tan fácil… pero su mente… su mente está en blanco.

 _ **Ahora necesitaba verlo…**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco se apretujo contra su chaqueta mientras soplaba su propio aire dentro de sus manos. Cálido y suave. Era su primera visita a Hogsmeade en ese año. Planeaba distraer un poco su mente. Ver una que otra tienda. Aun disponía de la fortuna Malfoy. Tan solo que no podía tocarla toda sino hasta que se graduara.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-¿y tú a donde quieres ir? ¿Vas a abandonar a tus amigos? ¿Así le pagas a quienes te han acompañado toda tu vida?

-jajaja, muy sarcástico Malfoy.- dijo Harry. –Pero le dije a Hermione que estaría contigo ¿y qué crees? Desde esa noche que hablaron le caes de maravilla ¿curioso, no?

Draco soltó una risotada. Y Harry se sintió maravillado.

-es en serio.

-De verdad.- Respondió sarcásticamente.

Caminaron unos pasos más, sus pisadas quedaban marcadas en la nieve. Malfoy vigilaba de no resbalar, llevaba un atuendo oscuro, con un gorro que le cubría sus orejas. Harry iba más suelto. En realidad, no iba muy abrigado su ropa se veía delgada. Solo una chaqueta unos guantes y un gorro.

-¿Cómo van tus recuerdos?

-Mis recuerdos van como siempre, Potter. No existen.

Entraron en la casa de las plumas. Draco necesitaba un nuevo tintero.

-estaba pensando en un modo de hacerlos volver y se me ocurrió.- Harry se le atravesó adelante. -¿y si usamos un pensadero y ves uno que otro recuerdos míos? ¿No crees que los tuyos se puedan activar?

Una expresión de perplejidad se poso en el rostro de Draco. -¿planeas dejarme ver tus recuerdos?

-Sí.- respondió con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Malfoy meneo la cabeza.

–No paras de sorprenderme…. Disculpe, me puede dar esto para llevar.

Una mujer gorda detrás de la estantería asintió. –Ya se lo empaco, joven.

-¿quieres intentarlo?

-no tiene caso preguntarte porque llegas tan lejos. Nunca respondes a las preguntas, Potter.

Ambos salieron de la tienda, Harry solo seguía Draco pero pudo notar que este lo llevaba a un sitio apartado.

-¿no piensas en que puedes llegar a arrepentirte en un futuro?- pregunto. –Recuerda, hasta donde yo he escuchado, tú y yo éramos enemigos.

-No éramos enemigos… bueno, no del todo.

Draco sonrió. -¿seguro que quieres darme ese papel a mi? Recuerda que yo no soy tu, y no puedo reaccionar del mismo modo que vos.

-eso lo sé, yo soy yo y tu eres tú. Yo no puedo recurrir a la biblioteca como lo hace Hermione, tampoco puedo ser tan bueno como tú en pociones… sin embargo yo sigo mi instinto… y eso nunca me ha fallado. Entonces ¿es un sí?

-¿bueno en pociones?- repitió el rubio. Sus puños apretaron la bolsa. –Tampoco puedo…

-¿Qué no puedes?

-No sé si alguna vez podre ser capaz de ver los colores de nuevo. No sé si podre superar eso y poder convertirme en un gran experto en pociones.

-¿no puedes ver los colores?

Esa era la primera vez que Harry oía eso. La primera vez que podía sentir que Draco estaba siendo sincero con él.

El rubio se acerco a Harry, estirando la mano y sujetando los lentes del moreno. Draco lo miro fijamente y Harry pudo notar que los ojos platinados del rubio, eran fríos y vacios como dos zafiros.

-tus ojos son brillantes, Potter. Apuesto a que todo lo que ves, es realmente colorido.- Suspiro. -A diferencia de mi, todo se ha vuelto de un tono monótono. Todo lo que veo es gris. Un poco más oscuro un poco más claro.

Draco devolvió los lentes a su lugar y bajo la mano, guardando sus dedos dentro de los bolsillos.

-¿de verdad piensas seguir intentando esto? A diferencia de vos, yo acabe defectuoso con la guerra. Y ninguna de las cosas podrá ser lo mismo que antes.

-¿Por qué no dijiste esto al ministerio?- dijo frustrado. Con un nudo en su garganta.

Draco sonrió amargamente. –¿realmente crees que al ministerio le importe lo que le pasa a un ex mortifago?

El rubio levanto su brazo y subió las mangas de sus muñecas. Sus brazos eran bastante delgados y pálidos, pero en medio se veía una mancha oscura. Harry supo que allí estuvo la marca tenebrosa.

Ahora entendía porque había visto a Malfoy retrasarse tanto. Cuando lo vio por primera vez en el andén antes de volver a Hogwarts. Sus ojos decaídos, su cuerpo delgado. Cuando nadie miraba Draco siempre llevaba un libro en sus manos, siempre mirándolo fijamente. Siempre sin mirar a nadie.

Y no pudo resistir la tentación. Su cuerpo se movió sin que él lo ordenase. Sus brazos rodearon al rubio, apretujándolo contra él fuertemente, como si fuese un salvavidas en medio del mar. Sintiéndolo tan frágil. Tan débil.

El cuerpo de Draco se tenso de inmediato y bajo ningún momento le devolvió el abrazo. Pero no lo rechazo. Y Harry no supo cuanto tiempo pasaron así. Quizás dos minutos o quizás quince. Quizás más.

-a la final… es todo tu culpa. Toda. Absolutamente, es tu culpa.- susurro Malfoy. _**–que esté pensando en esta penosa lucha… La razón por la que me estoy obsesionando con volver a recordar….**_ Es tu culpa.

Malfoy soltó una risa seca. Y llevo su mano hasta el pecho de Harry, empujándolo suavemente hacia atrás. Marcando una distancia prudente. Harry quería decir tantas cosas, pero al tiempo no sabía cómo expresarlas.

-yo te voy a ayudar, tienes mi palabra de que hare todo lo posible… yo luchare contigo si es necesario. Ambos somos luchadores y nacimos para sobrevivir…

-shsss.- Draco le mando a callar y se rasco la sien. -¿realmente te escuchas?

Malfoy le dio la espalda y comenzó a andar. –No deberías de soltar esas palabras tan fácilmente. Alguien podría tomarlas en serio.

-Yo hablo en serio.

-No, tú no hablas en serio. Solo eres demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar.

Harry apretó sus puños ¿Cómo hacerle entender? ¿Cómo hacerle entender que lo hacía porque le quería? ¿o esa era la solución?

-Lo hago porque estoy enamorado de ti.- Ni de broma le diría eso en voz alta. Sería un suicidio. Draco se alejaría.

Por suerte, cuando pensó en que decir, Draco ya le había dejado.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

31 de octubre

Fiesta de Halloween

Draco estaba acostado en el suelo con los brazos extendidos y mirando hacia el cielo. Eran quizás las cinco de la tarde o más. El rubio pensó a qué horas era que salían los colores naranjas del cielo. Pero recordó que todo era gris ahora.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- un grito fuerte.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- un grito débil.

Draco Malfoy grito a todo pulmón en la torre de astronomía. El segundo grito fue de Blaise, quien al entrar se asusto.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Por Merlín casi me matas del susto!

Malfoy lo volteo a mirar sentándose sobre el suelo. -¿ahh?

-Andas todo extraño. Primero faltas a clases, aparte de que llevas toda la semana medio perdido, y de repente te encuentro tirado en el suelo y de paso ¡gritas! ¡Por dios, creí que estabas muerto¡

El rubio soltó una pequeña risa. –Exageras.

-En serio, amigo, algo está pasando contigo.- se sentó frente a él, sacando de su bolsillo una menta –Llevo dándole vueltas toda la semana, pero no te encuentro ¿estás bien?

-Nada… solo estaba aclarando mi mente.- Draco paso su mano por su cabello. Estaba largo. Blaise lo observo durante un momento.

-estas mas distraído de lo normal Draco…. ¡ah! – como si algo lo hubiese alumbrado. -¿Podría ser…. Que estés pensando en una chica?-

Malfoy arrugo la frente. Ninguna mujer ocupaba su mente. Ni siquiera su madre, porque no la recordaba.

-oh, estas en esa etapa. Claro, claro. Durante la guerra no había tiempo de pensar en otra cosa… pero ahora… oh, esos pensamientos ociosos de la adolescencia ¿Quién es?

-Blaise.- Draco no quería reventarlo de su burbuja.

-¿estudia con nosotros? ¿O es un grado menor? ¿Es Pansy o Astoria? ¿O esa japonesa de quinto que está haciendo desastres, como es que se llama? ¿Ah, si Nadeisko?

Draco torció los ojos. –No me fijaría en ella jamás.

-pero todos parecen babear por ella.

-Tú no lo haces.- dijo el rubio levantando una ceja. Blaise soltó una carcajada.

-Yo soy un caso especial, Draco, soy gay.

-Oh cierto, lo olvidaba…

-o quizás…- el moreno se acerco, colocando su mano sobre la del rubio. -¿tenemos los mismos gustos?

Draco soltó una carcajada, absolutamente relajado. –No eres tú, si es lo que piensas

-Que frio, hieres mis sentimientos.- Lo soltó y le ofreció una menta. –Pero si hay alguien ¿cierto? Si no, ¿Por qué te escondes?

-Yo no me estoy escondiendo de nadie.- respondió a la defensiva. –Solo que he querido, un poco de tiempo para pensar.

-Aja ¿y en qué piensas?

Draco se encogió los hombros. –Cosas.

-Draco

-Quizás si hay alguien, pero, no es esa clase de sentimientos.- el rubio se levanto del suelo, sacudiéndose el pantalón. –Es solo que estaba pensando en el vacío que hay en mi mente. Son como nudos en una cuerda ¿entiendes?

Blaise no podía bromear cuando se trataba de algo tan importante.

-¿tus recuerdos están ligados a esa persona?

Draco sonrió amargamente. –No lo sé.

-¿conozco a esa persona?

-¿conocerla? Oh si, casi todos le conocen.- Draco le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Una vez a la misma altura siguió hablando. –Pero te repito, no es esa clase de sentimientos. Es solo que dijo unas cosas por aquí, unas cosas por allá… cosas que me hicieron morder el anzuelo… y ahora quiero saber más.

 _Y no quiero saber más, pensó._

-deberías de alejarte de esa persona.- Draco asintió. –Es mejor no pensar en cosas del pasado. Recuerda, solo ganan herirte.

-No te preocupes.- ánimo el rubio. –Esa persona y yo, no tenemos futuro juntas, somos absolutamente diferentes. Totalmente opuestos.

-Entonces me preocupare mas.- dijo Blaise. –Pues polos opuestos se atraen.

-no es esa clase de sentimientos, Blaise.- volvió a repetir. El moreno se acerco peligrosamente cerca al rostro del rubio.

–No eres tu quien determina si le gustas a esa persona. Si brillas con intensidad, el no podrá evitar enamorarse de ti.

Draco noto que hablaban de un hombre ¿Blaise se asustaría si le preguntaba por Harry Potter?

-Vamos, en unas horas será Halloween.

.-.-.-.-

-dilo, dilo, dilo.

Pansy tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Draco torció los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Oh, tú qué crees Draco.

Blaise a su lado soltó una carcajada. Iban entrando a la sala común cuando su rubia amiga, con los churcos sueltos sobre sus hombros los intercepto. Pansy no es que fuese fea, de hecho era muy linda. Pero tenía una voz chillona que a Draco le hacía salir huyendo.

-Oh, mierda, Blaise, deje mi mochila.

El moreno miro sobre el hombro del rubio, y si, comprobó que no la llevaba.

-¿quieres que te acompañe?

Draco sonrió. -¿soy una dama que necesito compañía?

-pero yo si podría acompañarte.- soltó Pansy, con sus intensos ojos brillando.

-Pansy, no querrás que vean tu atuendo antes que la fiesta.- Blaise decidió intervenir por su amigo. Draco le apretó el hombro.

-Nos vemos Pansy, luego bailaremos mas tarde.

-¿de verdad?

Draco no sabía si arrepentirse, pero decidió ir por su bolso antes de que anocheciera.

.-.-.-.-.

-Hermione sigue sin hablarme ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Harry volteo a mirar a su amigo ¿Qué consejo podría darle a él?

-Eres el único estúpido que pensó que podría llegar a tener algo con Malfoy.- soltó Ginny que iba entrando en la habitación.

-¡Ginn! No puedes entrar en la habitación de los hombres como si fuese tu cuarto, ¿y si alguno hubiese estado desnudo?

La pelirroja sonrió. -¿y eso en que horas ocurre para saber en qué horas entrar?

Ron le arrojo la almohada en la cara. Harry se rio. Ginny se había vuelto más atrevida desde que ellos habían terminado. Aunque en realidad nunca empezaron. Se separaron cuando la guerra comenzó con la intención de volver cuando terminara. Pero ellos nunca volvieron.

-¿Ginny, vas a ir a la fiesta?

-¿eso es una invitación?

Pero siempre había uno que otro momento incomodo. Pues ella guardaba una esperanza.

-Ya tiene que haberte invitado alguien.- dijo Harry. –Eres muy linda.

-Dices eso, pero si yo cancelo mi cita ahora no saldrías conmigo.- soltó la pelirroja. Harry lo pensó unos minutos.

-No deberías salir con alguien que puedas desechar tan fácilmente ¿o sí?

Esta vez no respondió.

-¿entonces qué voy a hacer yo? Hermione nunca me contesto si iba a ir conmigo.

-Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es arreglarte e ir por ella.

-Y no llegar con manos vacías.- añadió la menor.

-¡Pero no compre nada!

Ginny torció los ojos molesta. -¿de verdad?

-Escuche que…- comenzó Harry. –Hagrid tiene un pequeño vivero ¿podría ir y traer unas flores?

-¡Harry, harías eso por mi!- los ojos de Ron brillaban como enamorada. Ginny torció de nuevo sus ojos.

-Deberían dejarte.

-tranquilo, amigo, yo iré.

-Gracias Harry, te deberé esta y muchas más.

Curiosamente, llegar a la torre de astronomía y a la cabaña de Hagrid, toma el mismo tiempo, y si sales de las salas comunes al tiempo, tanto slytherin como gryflyndor se encontraran en el camino. Justo en la mitad.

Tristemente, eso no paso.

Draco llego a la torre de astronomía, justo cuando el cielo ya estaba oscuro y una pequeña brisa caía sobre sus hombros. Iba a ser una noche fría, y un tanto escalofriante. Quizás porque fuese Halloween o quizás porque se acercaba el invierno.

El rubio tomo su bolso y lo monto sobre su espalda, mientras cerraba sus ojos y dejaba que la lluvia le besara.

Fría y refrescante. Bajo la cortina oscura de sus parpados, escucho la voz de Harry. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez.

Una y otra vez.

 _ **Yo te voy a ayudar,**_

 _ **Tienes mi palabra de que hare todo lo posible…**_

 _ **Yo luchare contigo si es necesario.**_

 _ **Ambos somos luchadores y nacimos para sobrevivir…**_

Qué bonito era cuando una persona le prometía esas cosas. Hacía que el corazón de Draco se acelerase, y pensara una y otra vez **,** haciéndole desear escuchar eso muchas veces. Tanto, que el pecho dolía.

Y recordó… pero no algo del pasado. Eso era imposible.

Sino algo que era muy importante: no podía darse el lujo de tener sentimientos demasiado intensos. No podía desear que le pasase algo bueno, porque la vida a la final acabaría arrebatándoselo. Como su mama, como su padre, como sus recuerdos.

-No puedes pensar en eso, Malfoy… No puedes… _Estúpido Draco_.- se dijo a sí mismo, mientras giraba sobre sus talones para ir de regreso. –No seas estúpido.

Pero las palabras de Harry se colaron por sus pensamientos haciendo que se dispersara el resto. Quería hablar con él, pero no quería encontrase con él. Quería ser su amigo, pero no quería que le provocara sentimientos confusos.

Simplemente, quería verle. Pero no quería verlo.

 _Ese tipo de sentimientos ¿Cómo era que se llamaban….?_

-¿Cómo es que se le dice a este tipo de sentimientos…?

-¡Hey!- Harry lo señalo con un dedo. –En algún momento te ibas a topar conmigo ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaste que podías esconderte?

Draco lo miro fijamente: el cabello desordenado, los ojos brillantes tras las gafas y esa sonrisa que colocaba cuando él se acercaba, o era con todo el mundo? ¿Sonreía así con todo el mundo?

-¿Qué yo me estaba escondiendo?- repitió. –Creí que tu obsesión por mi ya había cesado.

-No creo que alguna vez pase de largo de ti.

-Sí, si, como no.- Draco torció los ojos, y fue cuando detallo que Harry tenía unas flores en sus manos. -¿y eso? ¿No pensaras que voy a recibirte eso? Porque no lo hare.

Harry soltó una carcajada y levanto las orquídeas mientras las olía. –no te preocupes, no son para ti.

Draco arrugo la frente. Pero aun así dio paso más cerca de Harry. -¿y para quien son?

El moreno pensó en decir la verdad: son de Ron. -¿te gustan? Si te gustan te las doy.

El rubio bufo. –No deberías de cambiar de opinión tan fácilmente, si las buscaste para alguien más, debes dársela ¿Quién quita y salve una relación?

-En realidad, si pueden salvar una relación.

Draco ladeo la cabeza ¿hablaba de él o hablaba de alguien más? Sintió una presión en el pecho.

-no deberías estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí conmigo.

-no te he visto durante toda una semana ¿crees que me iré tan fácilmente?- interrogo. –La persona que va a dar estas flores tiene que aprender a resolver por el mismo de vez en cuando, no siempre la tenemos tan fácil ¿no crees?

Malfoy no contesto. Afuera comenzaba a hacer frio. Dio unos pasos y paso al lado de Harry.

-¿no planeas ir a la fiesta?

-Eso no es lo mío.- Harry le siguió. –además últimamente las chicas dan como miedo, piensan que al graduarme lo primero que voy a hacer es casarme.

Draco soltó una pequeña risa, a él le pasaba lo mismo

Echo a andar. Harry le seguía de cerca.

-¿y bien? ¿Por qué he visto que te salteas las clases? ¿Por qué no sales de la sala común de Slytherin? ¿Por qué no has vuelto a la biblioteca?

-Que observador.- dijo sarcásticamente. Harry jalo del brazo a Malfoy con un poco de fuerza. El rubio trastillo.

-Mírame.- ordeno Harry. –Levanta la vista y mírame. Siempre estas mirando hacia el suelo. Por eso es que estas enjaulado en tus pensamientos.

Draco intento soltarse, pero Harry afianzo más fuerte su agarre.

-Yo no pienso soltarte tan fácilmente _, draco_. – _**No digas mi nombre tan fácilmente.**_ -Así te escondas, te encontrare. Ya te lo dije: voy a hacer que recuerdes todo. Vas a recordar quien eras, quienes eran tus padres, como me conociste… todo.

-Estás loco.

-Y vas a seguir estando conmigo. Tu yo del pasado y tu yo del presente. Ambos estarán aquí conmigo.

Draco no contesto ¿Cómo se llamaba esa clase de sentimientos…?

 _ **Ah, si. Anhelo.**_

Harry despertaba el anhelo dentro de él. Le hacía desear más, le hacía desear recuperar todo. Tener todo.

 _Era como una snich, a punto de ser lanzado una y otra vez. A un viaje sin destino, a la libertad misma._

-Que eres fastidioso.- susurro. –suéltame, no me voy a ir a ningún lado.

Harry lo dudo, pero igual lo hizo, su intención no era resultar posesivo -¿seguro?

-¿Qué quieres, una acta de voluntad escrita?

-Tan grosero como siempre.

Draco se encogió de hombros. –Tú sacas lo peor de mí.

-Eso no lo dudo.- respondió. -¿entonces, estarás ahora ahí? ¿O tengo que seguir buscándote?

-Ya te lo dije. No me estoy escondiendo.- Draco miro a los ojos a Harry. Verdes y brillantes –De acuerdo, tú ganas…- suspiro. -¿eso te llenara hasta que te aburras?

-¿de verdad vas a intentarlo?- exclamo Harry con alegría. Draco se sonrojo.

-¡pero solo lo hago para que no seas un fastidio! ¡No te hagas ideas raras!

-No me las hago.- sonrió Harry de oreja a oreja. Draco se revolvió el pelo.

-Por Merlín que voy a hacer contigo. Empiezas a enfermarme….- Una brisa les sacudió los cabellos a ambos. -¿y bien, ahora que me tienes, que es lo primero que hay en tu lista?

-Comer.

-¿comer?- replico el rubio.

-Sí, mira, estas en los huesos. La verdad das un poco de lastima.- Harry le jalo del antebrazo haciéndole caminar.

-Eso se llama contextura, idiota.- respondió mordaz. –tengo entendido que los Malfoy somos delgados por naturaleza.

Harry recordó Lucius, la verdad, dudaba mucho que el hubiese levantado algo más que un libro en su vida.

-Vamos a las cocinas.- dijo apartando el tema.

 _¿A Draco le convenía recordar a Lucius? ¿Qué clase de relación guardaban ellos dos?_

Harry miro de reojo al rubio. Quien caminaba silenciosamente a su lado, de nuevo mirando hacia el suelo.

Ponerse una meta era muy fácil, conseguirla… allí estaba el dilema: ¿Cómo devolver los recuerdos de Draco?

-Draco.

El rubio freno arrugando la frente. No recordaba en que parte del camino el moreno comenzó a llamarlo por su nombre.

-¿crees que podamos esta semana reunirnos para ver mis recuerdos?

-¿alguna vez te preguntaste si yo quería ver tus recuerdos?- replico. Meno la cabeza. –Da igual. Estoy seguro que con eso no conseguirás nada.

-No pongas esa actitud. Pareciera que tuvieras miedo.

No lo iba a decir en voz alta. Draco tampoco era estúpido. Era un slytherin y no iba a admitir sus debilidades frente al bando enemigo.

 _ **¿Miedo? A Draco le daba terror recordar su pasado.**_

De noche, cuando estaba solo en su habitación, retazos invadían sus sueños. Eran flashes pequeños, no sabía si realmente habían ocurrido. Solo veía figuras deformes, pero si gente que le hablaba.

Los recuerdos de Malfoy daban miedo.

Como era natural, no le dijo eso a Harry.

Sino cortó el tema y fueron a las cocinas, donde comieron pasteles de calabaza de diferentes sabores durante unas horas más en la noche.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

TERAPIA

El hombre en el cuadro sonrió con escepticismo, mientras Draco ingresaba en la habitación. El no recordaba alguna vez haber estado en la oficina del director. Pero allí, frente a él, la profesa Mcgonagall lo observaba tras sus brillantes gafas.

-Adelante sr Malfoy. Siéntese, creo que usted y yo vamos a tener una larga charla.

El rubio obedeció. -¿una larga charla? profesa Mcgonagall no recuerdo haberme metido en problemas.

Una risa de fondo lo hizo levantar la vista. A unos metros del cuadro del antiguo director, estaba el retrato de un hombre de cabello negro y nariz aplanada. Draco leyó las iniciales debajo: Severus Snape.

-Oh, usted no ha hecho absolutamente nada mal.- comenzó la anciana mujer. Sus manos levantando un pergamino. –Pero el ministerio me ha mandado esto.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Por eso le digo que es una larga lista joven Malfoy.- Minerva le tendió el pergamino. Draco leyó. –Primero tenemos que saber qué decisión va a tomar cuando abandone Hogwarts, y no hablo del año escolar, hablo de las vacaciones de navidad. En lo que tengo entendido la Mansión Malfoy está a su disposición pero no considero prudente que usted vaya a quedarse solo allá.

-¿y por qué no?

La profesa Mcgonagall lo miro largamente.

-Se que usted se considera un joven muy independiente, pero para dominio popular, su caso es especial. Estoy observando que el ministerio lo mando con un sanador ¿ha ido usted a sus terapias?

-Fui antes de entrar a clases.

-Bueno, pues podría haberlas terminado aquí. De habérseme informado esto desde un principio usted no habría perdido sus últimas cinco secciones.- hablo secamente. -¿se ha tomado usted las pociones correspondientes?

Draco no contesto.

-El tomarse las pociones es algo para su salud, señor Malfoy ¿o ha perdido interés en la vida después de la guerra?

El rubio arrugo la frente. –No tengo problemas de autoestima, profesa Mcgonagall si es lo que pregunta.

La mujer no replico.

-Entonces… ¿no podre pasar las vacaciones en casa?

La profesa Mcgonagall lo miro detenidamente. –Si no cumple con los requerimientos médicos me temo que no.

Draco chasqueo la lengua. –¿solo tengo que ir a terapia?

-No se trata solo de la terapia, se trata de todo lo que abarca su caso joven Malfoy.- La profesora paso unas páginas. –Consulte los sanadores que están disponibles y ya tengo uno. A partir de la siguiente semana tendrá una sección cada miércoles. Aparte hable con madan Pomfrey y ella estará a carga de las pociones. Asegúrese de pasar ahorita por la enfermería.

Draco suspiro. –¿con todo eso, podre ir a casa?

-¿realmente quiere a una casa que trae tan malos recuerdos?

El rubio soltó una carcajada. –Allí está el detalle profesora, yo no tengo recuerdos.

La profesa Mcgonagall se dio cuenta que había cometido un error, así que carraspeo avergonzada. –Creo que por los momentos serán solo esos puntos.

Draco corrió la silla. –Entonces me retiro.

-Y esto.- la profesa Mcgonagall le entrego un pequeño sobre. –Llego para usted.

El sobre pesaba, pero Draco no lo abrió frente a ella. –Iré a la enfermería. Gracias.

-Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Harry había descubierto que Malfoy había ido a la oficina del director esa mañana y ahora estaba en la enfermería. A paso apresurado alcanzo a llegar justo cuando madan Pomfrey terminaba su sermón, entregándole unos pequeños frascos al rubio.

-Espero joven Malfoy que tome más en serio su salud.

-Lo hare.

-Justo a las horas. Ni un minuto más ni uno menos. Recuerde también los efectos secundarios. Ahora, tome esto.

Draco arrugo la frente mientras veía el frasco de contenido dudoso. –Es una poción basada a punto de Ginkgo. Un oxigenante para su mente. Apure beba algo, debo ir a los campos de Quiddich. Estamos en temporada y Ravenclaw está jugando contra Slytherin.

El rubio bebió de un solo tirón y casi se vomita. Madan lo ayudo a recostarse.

–Si se marea es por lo débil que esta. Ande y duerma un poco.

La amable mujer lo vio cerrar los ojos durante unos minutos. Harry espero escondido tras su capa y solo cuando estuvo solo, camino hasta donde Draco.

Pero este dormía.

Miro hacia la mesita de noche mientras se sentaba en la punta de la cama. Allí había alrededor de unos cinco frascos. Se preocupo ¿Por qué Draco debía de tomar esas pociones? ¿Algo andaba mal? ¿Había ido ya otras veces a la enfermería? ¿o hasta ahora el se estaba dando cuenta? ¿Por qué Draco no le contaba esas cosas? ¿Por qué no confiaba en él?

Escucho una risa. Cuando miro, Draco lo observaba desde la cama.

-Tu cara es un dilema, Potter. Creo que vi todo lo que pensabas en tus facciones.

Harry suspiro. -¿Qué es esto?

-Son pociones.

El moreno arrugo la frente. –Se que son pociones pero ¿para qué son?

Draco considero en contarle la verdad. –Son revitalizantes… nada más.

Harry sabia que el rubio no estaba siendo sincero. Pero él no podía obligarle, tenía que ganarse la confianza del rubio. Poco a poco. El solo hecho de poder mantener una conversación con él, ya era un gran avance.

-¿los efectos secundarios son fuertes?

-Solo dan un poco de sueño.- contesto simplemente cerrando los ojos.

-¿quieres que te traiga algo?

-¿Cómo hiciste para saber que yo estaba acá?

Era extraño hablar con alguien que no le miraba. –Yo lo sé todo de ti.

-Aja, ¿y la verdad es…?

-Tengo un mapa.- soltó Harry, haciendo un pequeño mohín. Frustrado. –Con él veo lo que hacen todas las personas en Hogwarts. Sé a dónde vas y con quien vas.

-ahora entiendo. Por eso sabias cuando estaba en la biblioteca o cuando iba al comedor.- Harry soltó una risa nerviosa. -¿es una interesante herramienta?

-Fue un regalo.

Draco no pregunto de quien. –Bueno… puedes saber a dónde voy, pero no que estoy haciendo.

-Como siempre buscando el modo de salirte con la tuya.

-Soy yo el que está en desventaja.- contradijo Draco. –Ahora no solo tienes tus recuerdos sobre mí, sino que además puedes saber a dónde voy y con quien voy.

-no lo coloques de ese modo, lo hace ver injusto.

Draco abrió un ojo, podía sentir la intensidad del otro. -¿hay algo justo en toda esta situación?

Harry suspiro. –No.- Y el no hablaba solo de ellos, hablaba de todo.

-Creo que nuestra sección de recuerdos deberá ser después de navidad.

-es cierto, ¿la pasaras aquí en Hogwarts?

Draco abrió ambos ojos. -¿Quién quiere pasar sus navidades en Hogwarts?

Cuando era pequeño: Harry era feliz de estar solo en el colegio. Pero Draco no conocía detalles de su infancia. Harry tampoco sabía cómo había sido la de él… y nunca lo averiguaría.

-¿quieres pasarla con nosotros?

Harry esperaba no arrepentirse de invitarlo a la madriguera.

Por suerte Malfoy se adelanto, sentándose en la cama.

-¿eres estúpido Potter? ¿Cómo crees que iría a casa de los Weasley?

-No te creas todo lo que la gente dice.

-¿ósea que todo ese odio que Ronal Weasley y sus hermanos, profesan hacia mí, ha sido una farsa?

Harry no pudo contestar. Draco se calzo sus zapatos, dispuesto a irse.

-Ya te he dicho Potter, no necesito tu compasión, aun si tú no estás aquí, yo seguiré adelante.

Draco se levanto, pero los efectos de la poción aun no habían desaparecido. Y el rubio sintió el suelo moverse, sus piernas parecían gelatinas. Por suerte Harry lo atrapo.

-¿todavía te sentís mareado?

-¡no estoy mareado!- replico irritado. -¡déjame que puedo caminar solo!

Pero Harry sabia que no. Rodeo con un brazo la cintura del rubio. Malfoy odiaba admitirlo pero sus piernas temblaban. Su cabeza daba vuelta.

-Maldito mundo mágico.- refunfuño enojado. Harry acaricio su espalda.

-tranquilo. Te llevare a tu sala común. Si no recuerdas la contraseña, podemos preguntársela a alguno de los de tu casa. Mientras apóyate en mí.

 _-Oh, tu sueño hecho realidad…_ Potter no te creas importante.

El moreno suspiro. –No es eso… ¿y porque me sigues llamando Potter? ¡Soy Harry! H-A-R-R-Y

Draco quiso taparse los oídos. –No pienso llamarte por tu nombre.

-¿Por qué?- La voz del salvador del mundo mágico sonó dolida.

-Porque eso sería darle más aires a tu enorme ego. Y mientras yo exista no vas a tener todas las personas rendidas a tus pies.

Ellos ya habían llegado a la puerta, pero Harry freno el paso para ver de frente a Draco. El rubio se veía vulnerable.

-Yo no quiero que tú me vanaglories.

-¿no quieres?- bufo el rubio. -¿entonces por qué haces todo esto? ¿Crees que no he pensado en esto? Llevas persiguiéndome desde que ingrese a este colegio. Llevas acosándome intensamente ¿buenas intenciones? ¡Yo no creo que tu apuntes sin dedal! Se que algo tramas…y…

Draco sintió una leve presión en sus labios… sutil al principio… un beso… Harry se apretó más con el rubio, con más decisión, mas deseo.

Una mano se poso en la nuca de Malfoy mientras un jadeo ronco escapaba de sus labios. Y lo sintió. Algo caliente y húmedo dentro de su boca.

¡Harry le estaba besando!

-¿ahora lo entiendes?- susurro Harry contra sus labios. Draco quiso hablar pero ninguna palabra coherente quiso salir de su boca. La mano de Harry tras su nuca se deslizo hasta sus labios, trazándolos. Draco se hizo para atrás, casi tropezando y cayendo al suelo.

-¿estás bien?- Draco no sabía que decirle. –Vamos, te llevare a tu dormitorio. Ahorita estas un poco aturdido, mas tarde hablaremos de esto.

A Draco le pareció una gran idea. Y aunque no permitió que Harry lo agarra de nuevo, si dejo que el moreno le acompañara hasta las mazmorras.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

-¡Draco!

El rubio parpadeo varias veces, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz del cuarto. _Ya es de día_ , pensó. Entonces sintió un peso a un lado de la cama, y sus ojos se toparon con los de Theodore que lo miraba fijamente.

-¿estás bien?

Draco se sentó en la cama. -Si.- echo su cabello hacia. -¿porque lo preguntas?

¿Desde cuándo Theodore se molestaba en levantarlo? -¿dije algo extraño?

El castaño lo miro largamente. -Estabas...

-¿estaba gritando?- Draco se asusto de que esa hubiese sido su primera reacción. Theodore negó con la cabeza.

-No. No era eso. Solo... olvídalo, ¿vas a bajar hoy a desayunar?

-Theo

El rubio sabía que él no podía negarse a su petición. El menor suspiro. -Solo estabas hablando entre sueños ¿sabes? ¡Pero no es nada grave!

-¿qué decía?- interrogo el mayor.

Theo supo que no se iba a escapar. Suspiro cansadamente mientras se bajaba de la cama de Malfoy.

-creo que fue algo relacionado con Goyle.

-¿Goyle?- Ese nombre sonó lejano en Draco. Pero le ocasionaba un vacio.

-Goyle era uno de tus guardaespaldas, él y su hermano siempre cuidaban de ti.

-¿y donde están?

Theodore lo miro con remordimiento. -Goyle murió, Draco. En la guerra.

 _En la guerra... eso hizo eco en su cabeza._

-Y su hermano desapareció poco tiempo después... creo que después de todo, no soporto perder a su otra mitad.

 _Perder a su otra mitad_

-Ya veo...- la voz de Malfoy sonó apagada. -¿éramos buenos amigos?

Theodore sonrió. -Draco tu no tenias amigos antes.

 _Eso le dolió_ , pero no lo iba a decir.

-Pero supongo que después de la guerra nos hicimos mas unidos… Tal vez porque llevábamos las de perder... Tal vez porque no queríamos sentirnos solos.

 _Eso no es de ayuda_. Pensó Malfoy. Theodore le estaba diciendo que estaba con él solo porque le daba miedo estar solo.

 _ **¿A Draco le daba miedo estar solo?**_

La imagen de Harry hablándole se apareció en su mente. Malfoy se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

 _Pensamiento desechado, pensamiento desechado._ Se repitió así mismo mentalmente.

-También dijiste: _**Harry, deberías ir y dejarme aquí**_.

El rubio lo miro, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que el castaño no notara sus manos sudadas, su pulso acelerado y sus mejillas rojas.

-¿dije eso?

-creo que hablabas de Harry Potter.

-Pu…pudo ser cualquier otro Harry.

Theodore sonrió ampliamente. -¿estás tratando de ocultar algo, Draco?-

-¿Qué? ¡Como dices! ¡Obvio que no! ¿Por qué habría yo de ocultar algo? Ni que fuera amigo…

Su compañero no le contesto.

-Es solo que... pudo ser algún recuerdo.- soltó vagamente. Theo arrugo la frente.

 _ **-¿quieres volver a recordar, Draco?**_

El rubio lo miro cansadamente. Tardo un poco en contestar.

-No sé qué es lo que quiero ahora, Theo.

Theodore se encogió de hombros y guardo silencio, eso daba por finalizada la conversación. El menor tomo su uniforme y se dirigió al baño.

Pero antes:

 _ **-Yo creo que solo tienes que dejar de hacerte el tonto, Draco.**_

Y Draco lo miro, lo sabía: Theodore no le quería. Más allá de un sentimiento rayado a la hipocresía. El aún los culpaba por como terminaron con la guerra.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿entonces, de que quieres hablar hoy?

Draco la miro fijamente. Cabello oscuro cortó sobre los hombros. Un sombrero rojo con una flor amarilla, que contrastaba con su piel blanca. Los pómulos sobresalientes, los ojos claros y la cara larga. Su nombre era Adelle Bynes.

Adelle, era la sanadora que la profesa Mcgonagall le había asignado.

-Digamos que...- comenzó Draco, sentado en una silla delante de ella. -tengo un sueño, bastante extraño. Usted cree que por los antecedentes que tengo ¿pueda ser un recuerdo perdido?

La mujer sonrió, mostrando sus caninos blancos. Ella tenía alrededor de unos treinta a treinta y cinco años. Los magos viven hasta los cien o más.

-¿Quieres recordar joven Draco?

El rubio odiaba que esa mujer lo llamase por su nombre. No consideraba que le hubiese dado las confianzas.

-Yo no he dicho que quiera recordar.

-Pero estas hablando de recuerdos.

-Estoy hablando de sueños.

La mujer lo miro tras sus gafas. Esta era la segunda sección en esa semana.

-¿y si te dijera que sí, que puede ocurrir? Alguno de tus sueños puede ser un fragmento.- Draco paso saliva. -¿puedes decirme que sientes cuando piensas que puedes volver atrás?

Draco no tenía respuesta a ello.

-¿que sientes ahora, dolor, tristeza, depresión...?

El rubio arrugo la frente. -Molestia.

-¿molestia?

-Sí. Molestia a usted por querer forzarme a darle una respuesta a algo que no se.

-Eso es bueno.- soltó la sanadora. Anotando en su pergamino. -Desde que llegaste aquí los profesores me han contado que aparentas no sentir.

-¿acaso quieren que vaya llorando en cada esquina?

La castaña soltó una carcajada. -No. Solo no quieren ver un cuerpo sin alma.

Draco meneo la cabeza. -Ahora voy a tener a gente vigilándome cada tres por dos.

La mujer lo miro por cinco minutos. -¿es cierto que no has intentado averiguar algo de tu familia?

Draco apretó los puños bajo sus mangas. No quería que Adelle se diera cuenta. Conto hasta diez antes de contestar.

-Solo quiero avanzar.

Una curva en los labios de la sanadora le hizo entender que no le creía. -según los informes no has ido a visitar la tumba de tus padres.

Palpitaciones.

-tampoco llevas fotos de ellos.

-¿qué es lo que busca?

Adelle se le acerco acosadoramente. -¿realmente quieres alejarte de todo aquello?

Draco contuvo la respiración. Se levanto de golpe haciendo que la silla cayera hacia atrás.

-creo que no quiero continuar con esta sección. Por hoy.- Añadió, sabiendo que sin ella no obtendría el permiso para ir de vacaciones.

-Esa es la tarea para la próxima. Convencerme de por qué quieres volver a tu casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry miro el mapa merodeador mientras observaba como el punto Malfoy se movía veloz hasta las mazmorras.

Draco últimamente se reunía con esa mujer ¿quién era? ¿Por qué la profesa Mcgonagall se reunía con ella?

Suspiro cansadamente. Draco no le había dado la cara desde que le había besado. Estaba comenzando a arrepentirse.

-¿todo bien, Harry?

Hermione se sentó a su lado en la sala común. El pelinegro noto que estaba sola.

-¿sigues peleada con Ron?

La morena suspiro. -Ron es un idiota.

Harry sonrió. -Eso ya lo sabías cuando empezaste a salir con él.

-Lo sé.- suspiro. -No quiero pensar en eso. Es solo que...

-¿solo qué...?

-cuando estábamos en guerra, nos esmeramos por estar juntos. Era como si cada instante fuese a ser el último. Pero ahora...

-Ya no está la sensación de que el mundo se va a acabar en cualquier momento.

Hermione sonrió. -Suenas muy conocedor del tema ¿cómo te va con él?

Harry se encogió de hombros. -Estoy en la parte teórica todavía.

-¿ah sí?- La castaña sonrió. -¿muchas lectura y cero practica?

El pelinegro se rio de su analogía. -Es solo que... él es muy difícil.

-Eso lo sabías desde el principio.

Harry arrugo la frente, sintiendo como Hermione se copiaba de su consejo.

-¿qué hago Hermione, como me acerco a él?

La castaña se encogió de hombros. -Somos unos fracasos en el amor, Harry.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada. Ginny iba pasando justo por allí y se acerco.

-¿Que es, que es tan gracioso?

-Chismosa.

-¡Oh vamos!

Harry meneo la cabeza.

-Hermione me está pidiendo un consejo en algo que tengo cero conocimientos.

-¿ah sí? ¿Qué es? ¿Ron?

-Tan típico.- La castaña suspiro. -¿cómo es que todo el mundo...?

-Hermione.- dijeron a dúo los dos antiguos ex novios.

-Está bien.

-Él es quien debe acercarse a ti.

-Aja, y si no lo hace?- pregunto Harry.

-Hablamos de tu hermano Ginny.-

-mmmm, bueno pues...

-Yo creo que si lo quieres debes ir y buscarlo... porque, sino ¿estarás pensando todo el tiempo en él?

Ginny y Hermione miraron boca abierta a Harry.

-¡Harry estas enamorado!

-Oh vamos… tu no me digas eso Ginny.

La pelirroja suspiro pesadamente. -Eso es cruel Harry. No sabía que fueses así.

-Yo no...

-Ginny, tarde que temprano

-Vale, vale, vale.- dijo la menor. -pero no me digas quien es todavía. Tengo que asimilarlo.

La pelirroja se echo el pelo para atrás y dio unos pasos.

-Creo que tienes razón respecto a tu consejo, Harry. Debes de darlo todo... Actuar mientras el sentimiento está latente-

Ambos guardaron silencio.

-Nos vemos mas tarde.

Harry asintió ¿porque todos los finales no podían ser felices?

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco entro en la biblioteca mirando para todos lados. Sabía que no se escaparía siempre, tendría que enfrentar al moreno tarde que temprano. Suspiro.

Llego hasta la mesa acostumbrada de siempre. Aquella al fondo del pasillo, con poca iluminación salvo la de la ventana. Ese era su lugar favorito.

Corrió la silla y se sentó. Tomo su mochila y saco un libro de pasta gruesa. Su corazón palpitaba, se pregunto cuánto tiempo tardaría Potter en llegar allí.

Lo pensó. Lo pensó detenidamente durante largo rato.

 _ **¿Qué iba a hacer?**_

 _-¿Qué es lo que sientes en este momento, joven Draco?-_

 _Las palabras de la sanadora resonaron en su mente. Martillando una y otra vez._

 _¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba conociendo a Harry?_

 _¿Un año, siete años, una semana, cuatro meses?_

 _Las personas decían tantas cosas. Pero lo cierto es que Draco se sentía perdido. Sentía como su vida se había quedado congelada en el tiempo._

 _El no sabía nada y todos sabían todo._

Sus manos cerraron fuertemente sobre el libro. Tratando de drenar inútilmente su frustración.

 _¿Qué debería hacer?_

 _¿Debería esperar a que Potter llegase y hablase como si nada hubiese ocurrido?_

 _¿Debería esperar, hablar con él y decirle que por favor se alejara de él?_

 _ **¿Debería alejarse de Potter?**_

-Estas aquí.

Draco le escucho. Sus nudillos estaban blancos por apretar con tanta fuerza el libro. Harry se paro frente a él, y los ojos plata del rubio lo recorrieron.

 _ **Ah, si, era un tonto. Un grandísimo idiota.**_

 _ **¿Cómo no se daba cuenta de sus propios sentimientos? ¿Por qué no podría encontrar las palabras precisas para describirlo?**_

-Claro que estoy aquí.- dijo.

¿Por qué se había dado cuenta hasta ahora? ¿Por qué esos sentimientos no permanecían como sus recuerdos, olvidados?

Era un tonto, y maldijo haberse encontrado nuevamente con Harry.

-ha pasado una semana desde que…

Harry se acerco sigilosamente, no queriendo molestarse. Draco trato de concentrarse en el libro cuando le sintió sentado a su lado. -¿Cómo sigues?

-Bien.

-¿no has vuelto a la enfermería?

Draco rio. Descargo el libro sobre la mesa. -¿realmente no te has dado cuenta? Tú que tienes un mapa que todo lo ve.

-¿Estas molesto conmigo?

Draco abrió la boca. En realidad lo hizo varias veces; pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

Pensó. Pensó en las palabras de la sanadora. Pensó en lo que sentía y supo que lo único que podía hacer era ser lo más sincero posible.

-No estoy molesto contigo, Potter.

-Harry.

-Harry.- se corrigió. –Solo que… - suspiro. -¿sabes? te voy a contar una cosa.

El moreno contuvo la respiración. Atento a todo. Malfoy apretó los puños.

-Hace unos meses me desperté en una camilla de un hospital. No conocía nada de allí. No conocía a esa gente. Y en vez de recibir amabilidad, fue lo contrario.

-En el sitio en el que estaba… a solo tres camillas, había una chica. Ella no hacía más que llorar y maldecir. Maldecir a los miembros del ministerio… Yo no sabía quiénes eran ellos. Solo sabía que acaba de despertar de un poderoso hechizo que ellos mismos me habían impuesto.

-Con los días y los malos tratos comenzamos a hablar… Lo que me llevo a establecer amistad con ella fue que sus antecedentes eran los mismos que los míos. Con la diferencia de que sus padres no habían hecho cosas tan graves como los míos.

-A los dos nuestros padres fueron sentenciados a muerte, pero a ella no le borraron los recuerdos. Creo que el ministerio hizo un experimento. Ver como afectaba el factor del olvido a cada persona.

-¿Sabes? Yo pienso que ellos lo hicieron con la intención de volvernos locos a los dos.

Harry no tenía palabras para ello ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? ¿Estás bien? ¿Todo saldrá bien?

Eso sonaba muy irresponsable para decir.

De hecho se sentía mal, porque cuando Draco recibía eso, el estaba leyendo su carta ¿Por qué no hizo nada para contactarlo?

-Había un chico que la visitaba a ella, y por consiguiente, comenzó a visitarme a mí. Creo sinceramente que sin ellos me hubiese vuelto loco.

-¿puedo preguntar… quienes eran?

-Eso es un secreto, Potter. Ella murió unos días antes de entrar a Hogwarts.- Draco bajo la vista. -¿quieres saber porque te cuento esto?

Harry asintió.

 _ **-Tú no estabas allí Harry.**_

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunto confuso.

-De un momento a otro, me ves, decides hablarme… de hecho me hablas como si nos conociésemos de hace mucho. Como si realmente te importara.

Harry abrió su boca para objetar pero Malfoy se le adelanto.

 **-Pero tú no estuviste ahí.**

-pero yo…

-¿sabes que es lo que siento que es?- interrogo amargamente el rubio. –haces esto porque es una manera egoísta de compensar lo impotente que te sientes… Es solo para tu satisfacción personal. Un fantasma patético.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Y para agregar, tú apoyas, a esa gente del ministerio.

-¡no es eso!- La voz de Harry estaba comenzando a alterarse.

-Cuando necesite ayuda, tú no estás ahí. Y ahora, míranos, estas aquí, pero yo ahora… yo ahora no necesito mantener todo esto ¿Qué si quiero recordar?- bufo. –yo no sé que quiero. Todo lo que eran mis recuerdos, todo lo que era mi vida, es una completa pila de basura y remordimientos… ¿sentimientos Potter? ¿Tú sabes quién era Goyle? ¿Sabes que significaba para mí? Hace unos días me levante gritando ese nombre y Theo me dice que era una persona que siempre estaba ahí conmigo.

-Draco.- Harry sujeto por los hombros al rubio. Esa situación se estaba comenzando a escapar de sus manos.

-Tú nunca has estado en mi vida Potter.- soltó el rubio. –Tú no sabes por lo que yo he pasado… lo que he vivido.

-pero es que yo…- Harry soltó suavemente. Incapaz de replicarle. Sus manos cayendo resignadamente a sus costados.

Harry sentía la necesidad de decir tantas cosas ¿pero cómo decirlas? ¿Cómo rebatir todo lo que el rubio estaba diciendo?

-Todo el mundo continúo avanzando… y en cambio… Yo solo me quede allí, en el tiempo.- Draco lanzo el libro dentro de la mochila. –Creo que debemos mantener las distancias Potter.

-Yo... lo siento.

El desanimo comenzaba a apoderarse del moreno ¿de verdad había sido tan tonto en pensar que todo iba a salir bien?

Malfoy lo miro atentamente. –Mi intención no era contarte todas estas cosas. Pero ¿sabes? Eres terco, egoísta, demasiado altruista. No pude hallar el modo correcto de decirte estas cosas sin herirte.

-Debí estar ahí.- fue la escueta respuesta del moreno. Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

 **¡Desearía poder dejar de escuchar todo eso!**

-Que pases unas felices navidades Potter.

Draco coloco una mano sobre su hombro y dio un paso atrás. –Adiós, Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

NAVIDADES.

-¿A dónde iras en el solsticio?

-creo que iré a casa de mis abuelos.

-¿nos veremos en Rumania?

-dale, le diré a mis padres.

-¡bye, bye!

Crash.

Draco cerró con brusquedad la puerta del vagón donde se encontraban. Odiaba escuchar las voces animadas al otro lado de la puerta. La multitud celebrando su regreso a sus hogares.

Toc-toc-toc.

El rubio tomo una bocanada de aire. Ser grosero y retraído tampoco era su intención.

Abrió la puerta.

-¡Aquí estas! ¿Por qué no subimos juntos?

Blaise pasó a su lado como un torbellino. Draco miro hacia el pasillo: allí no estaba nadie que le interesase.

Giro sobre sus talones. Cerró el vagón y se sentó en el asiento delante del moreno.

-solo quería evitar la multitud.

Blaise levanto una ceja. -¿desde cuándo me dices mentiras?

Draco lo miro, recargando su rostro sobre su palma derecha.

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy mintiendo?

El castaño se mordió la lengua. Tardo unos segundos en contestar.

-¿Cómo conseguiste que te dejaran volver a la mansión?

El rubio soltó una risa suave. –ellos no pueden evitar que yo vuelva.

-Quizás no puedan pero si pueden retrasarte.

-solo le dije la verdad, Blaise.

-¿la verdad?

-A ellos no les interesa lo que yo pueda llegar a sentir. Tan solo quieren deshacerse de mí.

Blaise no respondió a ello. -¿vas a ir a visitarme?

-¿quieres que te visite?- replico el rubio. El moreno suspiro cansadamente. Afuera una voz estridente se escucho.

-A veces pienso en ella.

Draco espero unos segundos. –Lo bueno es… que ella ya no tiene que aguantar esto… de aquí.

-¡Dray!- exclamo Pansy entrando en el compartimiento. -¿Por qué me dejaron de ultima?

La rubia asomo su cabeza. -¡Theo! ¡Aquí están!

Ambos chicos suspiraron.

-¿Qué planean hacer estas vacaciones?

Draco torció los ojos. No quería tener las mismas conversaciones triviales que las personas de afuera.

-Creo que me siento un poco mareado.- dijo el rubio recargándose contra el vidrio. -¿no les molesta si echo un sueño?

Pansy arrugo la frente. Blaise la miro. –te ves fea.

-Cállate.

-¿Por qué elegimos esta vez el ultimo vagón?- pregunto Theodore entrando. -¿es que somos los marginados de Hogwarts?

Blaise soltó una risa. –Somos el club de los inadaptados.

-Inadaptados, cierto.- Torció los ojos Pansy. -¿Theo, que es eso?

-Ah, un elfo domestico me las entrego antes de subir.- El castaño se sentó al lado del rubio. Le tendió la mano. Draco lo miro.

-¿eso es…?

-Creo que Hagrid las estaba cultivando, algo así como ¿orquídeas?

-¡Que romántico!- exclamo la rubia. -¿Quién te las dio, Theo?

El castaño mostro sus caninos. Extendió la flor delante de Draco.

-No son para mí en realidad.

El rubio no contesto.

-¿no las vas a recibir?

-¿es una especie de broma?- replico el rubio mordazmente. El castaño soltó una carcajada sarcástica, Draco quiso golpearlo.

-Pienso que si alguien te las mando debe ser por algo.- Theo soltó las flores sobre el regazo del rubio. -¿has buscado el significado de esto?

-¿las flores tienen significado?- pregunto la rubia un poco molesta.

-Pansy, todo tiene significado.

Blaise tomo la orquídea. -¿y esta que significa?

Theodore sonrió abiertamente.

- _ **Has que tu mentira empiece a fluir.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

20 de Diciembre, 1998.

Draco entro en la sala principal de la mansión. Allí había unos grandes muebles de cuero negro, un mini bar al fondo con un círculo de botellas que hacían un amasijo de colores, y al final una chimenea cuyas llamas eran una oscilación entre el verde y el azul.

-Whiny.

-Dígame, amo Draco.

El elfo domestico hizo una reverencia al estar frente al último de los Malfoy. –Podrías ir al mercado y comprar canales de chocolate y miel… también pasa por madan Manklin, encargue unas túnicas para la temporada de invierno… no sé si ya llegaron.

-Como usted ordene amo Draco ¿algo más?

El rubio suspiro. Llegando hasta el mini bar y tomando una botella de whiskey de fuego. –Puedes demorarte.

El elfo lo miro atentamente, inclino la cabeza y desapareció.

Draco se sentó en el amplio sillón, sirviéndose un vaso de whiskey de fuego. En realidad él no tomaba salvo en eventos especiales, bailes y asuntos de negocios. Pero ese día estaba solo y ya no había nadie que le regañase.

El rubio miro atentamente los retratos de la pared. Aunque ninguno le hablase todos los miraban servicialmente.

¿Quiénes eran todas esas personas?

Dio un sorbo, largo y lento. Sintiendo su garganta quemar.

-Quisiera dejar la escuela.- apuntó. Aunque realmente no supo porque lo dijo.

Al fondo un hombre alto con un sombrero verde de hilos plata lo miro. Su cabello eran finas hebras plateadas que llovían sobre sus hombros.

-¿está permitido, cansarse?

La figura se encogió de hombros, pero con su dedo índice le apunto hacia la habitación continua. Draco se levanto, a pasos lentos entro en ella. Allí solo había un piano abandonado. Draco no sabía si él podía tocar el piano. Trago saliva.

Se sentó delante de él, paso sus dedos por las teclas sin atrapar una mota de polvo. Whiny hacia un gran trabajo manteniendo la casa limpia.

-puedes tu… ¿hablarme a mí?- susurro, presionando la primera tecla. De repente noto que sus manos sudaban frio.

Y lo hizo:

Lenta, pausadamente, moviéndose como si ellos tuviesen vida, sus dedos comenzaron a trazar una melodía.

Las notas comenzaron a inundar la habitación y Draco cerró los ojos mientras se concentraba en ello.

Allí estaba, solo. Sin amigos, sin familia ni aliados. En su mundo no había nada.. y sin embargo… súbita y pasmotica tranquilidad.

Draco no se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo transcurrió. Tampoco se dio cuenta que estaba llorando mientras tocaba.

Solo, cuando despertó, se dio cuenta que ya nada iba a volver a ser lo de antes.

Y ahora, ahora tenía que hacerlo todo, solo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una lechuza de color blanco irrumpió en la mañana de navidad. Harry extendió su mano mientras le pasaba una migaja de pan a su fiel compañera.

-Hay ¿qué traes para mí?

Edwing hizo un pequeño sonido y le tendió su patica.

-feliz navidad, Harry.

Ginny entro con una sonrisa a la cocina. Harry asintió, mientras observo como la pelirroja les daba un fuerte abrazo a su madre y sus hermanos. No supo cuantos abrazos dio en total.

-Ay... Hermione me escribió.

Harry le sonrió a su amigo, sabia cuan Ron había estado preocupado por su relación con su amiga.

-¿ya están en paz?

-Bueno, ya me habla.

Ambos soltaron una leve risa. Ginny a sus espaldas les zarandeo el cabello a ambos.

-Lo que pasa es que ustedes no tienen tacto con las mujeres.

-Sí, sobre todo, tú lo tienes ¿no Ginn?

-Cállate Ronnal, por lo menos a mi me va bien.

Ron abrió su boca pero alcanzo a callarse a tiempo. También fue de ayuda el puntapié de Harry bajo la mesa.

-Bien, basta de pelear, es navidad. Vamos, coman, coman.

La señora Weasley les animo con su amplia sonrisa. Ginny se encogió de hombros y se sentó frente a Harry.

-¿Y tu como vas?

Harry no quería que le preguntaran sobre ello. No quería hablar de nada referente a su complicada relación.

-mmm.- murmuro mientras llenaba su boca de comida. La pelirroja arrugo la frente.

-Vamos Harry, no puede ganarte la marmota de Ron.

-Hey!- exclamo Ron ofendido. Ginny torció los ojos.

-No me gusta esto. No estás haciendo nada Harry.

-Quizás Harry quiera superarlo ya.- intervino Ron. Su hermana lo fulmino.

-Lo único que estoy viendo es que esta huyendo de algo que realmente quiere y ¿sabes?- dijo mirando directamente al moreno. -Es decepcionante. Yo lo intente todo y aun así... por lo menos fue una batalla que perdí mas no me rendí.

La pelirroja se levanto de su asiento y se fue a ayudar a su mama a la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa con estas mujeres?- exclamo Ron. -Déjala, hermano. Algún día superara lo vuestro.

Harry sonrió forzadamente. En realidad pensaba que Ginny ya lo había superado. Solo que a ella le fastidiaba su actitud negativa.

-Creo que la entiendo.

Ron levanto una ceja, con su boca llena de huevos revueltos con tocineta.

-Siento que debo hacer algo... pero no sé, con exactitud.

El pelinegro removió su tenedor sobre su desayuno.

-compañero.- Ron había bajado su comida y miro para ver que nadie los estuviese escuchando -¿puedo preguntar quién es?

Harry sonrió. -No quieres saber eso.

-No, espera, Hermione me lo explico. Entiendo que es un chico. Eso lo entiendo.- repitió. -pero ¿quién es? ¿Quién no querría estar contigo?

El moreno soltó una carcajada. -Ron eso sonó tan gay, de tu parte.

Ron se puso más rojo que su cabello. -Idiota! es una expresión.

Harry levanto la mano. -Tranquilo, lo sé.

-Por Merlín, si lo sabes, no me hagas pasar más vergüenza.- suspiro. -¿es alguien que no me cae bien? ¿Es de nuestra casa? ¿Es conocido?

Harry apretó sus puños. Tomando todo el valor posible.

-¿que pensarías si te dijera que... es alguien que odias... alguien como Draco Malfoy, por ejemplo?

Hubo un enorme silencio.

-¿Ron?

-No creo que pueda odiar a alguien más que Malfoy.- dijo secamente. Tomando su zumo de calabaza. -¿quién es?

Ron estaba picado por la curiosidad. Harry se sorprendió una vez más de lo tonto que era su amigo.

-No es de nuestra casa. Es de Slytherin.

El pelirrojo escupió todo el jugo.

-!Ronnal Weasley!- exclamo Molly desde la cocina.

-Lo siento mama.

-Eso es asqueroso.- dijo Ginny cruzada de brazos sobre el umbral de la puerta. Justo en esos momentos el sr Arthur se apareció en la sala. Acaba de levantarse.

-Buenos días familia.- dijo, acercándose a su esposa y dándole un suave beso. -Feliz navidad para todos, Ginn, Ron, Harry.

-Gracias.- repitieron a coro.

-Feliz navidad para usted también.

-terminaremos nuestra conversación en otro momento.- susurro Harry. Ron asintió. Pero estuvo distraído toda la comida.

.-.-.-.-.

-Mi cabeza...- susurro Draco, recostándose sobre la camilla. Blaise se cruzo de brazos frente a él.

-De verdad... ¿por qué no me avisaste?

Malfoy suspiro. El día anterior a la víspera de navidad, había tomando más de la cuenta. Y eso, sumado a la dosis de pociones que se le estaban suministrando, le hizo tener una recaída.

-vale, vale, sé que me pase.

-¿te duele mucho?

Blaise estaba muy preocupado. Nunca había visto a su amigo en un estado tan lamentable. Draco estaba flaco, ojeroso. Cuando esa mañana se apareció en la Malfoy Manor, no espero encontrarlo tirado en el suelo, en medio de un charco de sangre.

Sangre.

-¿por qué perdiste tanta sangre, Draco?

El rubio suspiro. Bajo sus manos y levanto a su vista a su joven amigo. -No soy medimago, Blaise.

El moreno apretó sus puños. -Mierda.

Draco estaba comenzando a odiar esa situación. No le gustaba tener a la gente encima, no le gustaba que lo mirasen con lastima, no le gustaba estar enfermo. No le gustaba nada.

-¿cuándo te darán de alta?

-No lo sé.- contesto con resignación, mirando por la ventana. Afuera el cielo era oscuro, una mezcla de nubes azul marino y negro. Claro que Draco no lo sabía. Comenzó a nevar.

-Me quedare contigo.

-No.

-Me quedare contigo.- reafirmo su amigo. -iré a traer unas cosas y...

Blaise no siguió hablando. Draco miraba ensimismado por la ventana. El no le oía.

-Solo no... te vayas.

Blaise estaba muy asustado y salió silenciosamente de la habitación.

.-.-.-.-

Harry respiro cuanto Hermione lo soltó de su efusivo abrazo.

-¿y bien, que vamos a hacer?

-Bueno, está nevando y hace mucho frio, porque no nos quedamos en casa y vemos una película, mi papa trajo ese aparato del mundo muggle que...

Ron se calló, era estúpido explicar que era un dvd a dos personas que habían vivido su día a día con ello.

-¿han hecho los deberes?- inquiero Hermione. Ron y Harry rieron forzadamente. -¿que se supone que han estado haciendo?

Harry sonrió. Quería decir: estudiar. Pero desde que había peleado con Draco, eso era lo último que había hecho.

-¿Harry?

-hemos estado tratando de resolver la vida de Harry

-Tú, Ron.- bufo la peli castaña.

-Está enamorado de un Slytherin.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos.

-¿Estas enamorado de Draco Malfoy?

Ron escupió ¿porque todo apuntaba al hurón?

-Oh mierda.

-Ron.- Harry le coloco una mano sobre el brazo. El pelirrojo se levanto. Los tres habían estado sentados en la escalera frente a la madriguera.

-Por favor... lo siento Harry... necesito, un momento... a solas.

-Ron.- dijo Hermione. Pero el pelirrojo salió corriendo. La morena no sabía qué hacer.

-déjalo, Hermione. El tiene que asimilarlo en algún momento.

Su amiga lo miro lánguidamente. -¿es esto lo que te preocupa?

-Yo

-Quizás ahora, él... no lo acepte... pero, Malfoy ha cambiado Harry.

-No es eso Hermione.

-¿qué sucede entonces?- su amiga estaba preocupada. -te ves como si fueras a quebrarte en cualquier momento.

El pelinegro sintió sus manos temblar. Un pequeño vacio en su estomago. -Él está enfocado en algo más.- explico. -Y debido a eso, me siento perdido y confundido. Patético. Estoy en medio un laberinto oscuro, muy dentro de mi.- Harry bajo la mirada al suelo. -Por eso quiero, que se dé cuenta de que estoy aquí.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas. Para ella, el que más se merecía ser feliz, era Harry.

-pero... el perdió sus recuerdos. No quiere saber nada. No me permite acércame.

Harry gimió con desolación ¿porque le estaba contando eso a Hermione? Tan mal estaba que necesitaba desahogarse.

Las palabras de su última conversación con Draco se repitieron.

-Yo no estaba ahí... con él.

Hermione se acerco a él. Tomándolo por los hombros. Sosteniéndole la mirada.

-¿y esa es una buena excusa para renunciar a él?

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron a la par. -Después de todo, ustedes siempre han sido enemigos. Odio transformado en amor. Es un cliché ¿no crees?

La sonrisa de Hermione contagio a Harry. -sí, tienes razón.

-entonces tu puedes hacer algo mejor que esto.- Animo su amiga. -Después de todo, solo tú, que ha sido su enemigo por años, sabes cómo es él. Así él no lo sepa.

Si. Harry lo sabía. Para él, Draco era como una snich lanzada al aire. Dando giros y curvas sobre el aire. Riendo. Llorando. Maldiciendo.

Lo injusto, era que Harry estaba sujeto a su disposición, a sus palabras. Para él Draco era una persona extremadamente fuerte y única.

 _ **Pensó en lo estúpido que era darse por vencido.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Muy pocas veces había estado en el hospital de san Mungo. Sus piernas temblaban y su respiración era entrecortada. A su lado, Hermione y Ron llegaron igual de agitados. Dos días antes de regresar a Hogwarts, se había enterado que Malfoy estaba en el hospital.

-¿disculpe, usted podría decirme en donde está el paciente Malfoy?

La medimaga lo miro con una ceja alzada. Hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en la cicatriz de Harry.

-No sé.

-¿cómo que no sabe?

Harry hablo cortante. Hermione se le adelanto. -¿dónde está el área de accidentes con objetos mágicos?

La medimaga los miro intercaladamente. Harry estaba a punto de estallar.

-Piso 7. Final del pasillo.- miro al moreno. -Habitación 734, Malfoy Black.

Harry la miro ofendido, ella sabia donde estaba el rubio y así se lo había negado. Indignado giro en sus talones y se fue a tomar el ascensor. Hermione soltó unas leves gracias.

.-.-.-.-.

-Ah...- Draco suspiro. Mientras revolvía su comida con el tenedor. -La comida de los hospitales es tan asquerosa.

Blaise arrugo la frente. Pero Theodore, que estaba a unos pasos cerca de él. Se acerco a la cama, tomo el tenedor y se lo metió en la boca a Draco.

-Come.

Draco lo miro fijamente. Con el tenedor en su boca y Theodore sentado al lado de él.

-Come.- ordeno de nuevo.

El rubio iba a protestar cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Blaise dio un brinco. Los ojos de Draco, aunque quiso negarlo, brillaron.

Harry entro con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Draco?- pregunto.

-¿Draco?- repitió Blaise, quien había brincado porque pensó que Pansy se había enterado de que el rubio estaba en el hospital y había llegado como un torbellino. Pero no era Pansy, su obsesiva amiga, era Potter.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?- pregunto Theodore. Bajando el tenedor. Draco pasó el bocado de comida. El no sabía que decir.

Hermione y Ron llegaron en ese momento.

-¿está aquí, Harry?- La voz de su amiga se apago cuando vio a las serpientes amigas rodear al rubio.

-¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?- inquirió Blaise a la defensiva. De repente eso no le gustaba.

No le gustaba para nada que el pelinegro hubiese llegado a esa habitación. No le gusto para nada ese "Draco" que le sonó mas a una súplica que cualquier sorpresa.

-Yo...

Harry se dio cuenta que no tenia excusas para estar ahí. Malfoy sentía su pulso latir sobre su sien. De repente un "pi, pi, pi" comenzó a sonar de una maquina que estaba al lado de Draco. Y una medimaga entro detrás del trió dorado a toda velocidad.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto. Se acerco a Draco. -Su pulso cardiaco esta acelerado.

La medimaga los fulmino a todos con la mirada.

-Salgan todos ahora mismo.

-Pero yo...

Comenzó Harry. El acababa de llegar, no quería irse.

-Si quieren que el sr Malfoy se estabilice y esté listo para ser dado de alta, es mejor que salgan.

Todos suspiraron. Theodore le apretó la mano a Draco antes de salir.

El rubio volteo el rostro. No quería que le vieran. Estaba rojo como un tomate.

.-.-.-.

-¿y bien?-

Blaise se planto con los brazos cruzados frente a Potter. Sabía que Harry era su amenaza. Las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaron a encajar.

-Estábamos caminando casualmente por aquí...

-Aja, ¿de verdad crees que voy a creer eso?

-Potter nos cree estúpidos, Blaise.- dijo su compañero. Harry apretó sus puños. El no se iba a andar con rodeos.

-Vine a ver a Malfoy.

La vena sobre la sien de Blaise latió con fuerza.

-¿Que es lo que planeas, eh, Potter? ¿De verdad piensas que hacer esto te va a llevar a algún lado?

-Oye- exclamo molesto Ron. Harry atravesó su mano.

-Eso no lo sabré hasta que lo intente. Y tú no vas a detenerme.

El moreno lo fulmino con la mirada. Pero la determinación que había en los ojos de Harry lo amedranto.

-Maldición.- gimió para sí. Buscando a Theodore. -¿por qué tenía que ser él?

El castaño se en congio de hombros. El no lo sabía, pero si estaba seguro de algo: ellos dos no iban a impedir que el moreno avanzase hacia su rubio.

-te deseo toda la mala suerte del mundo.- escupió con rencor Blaise. -Ojala no lo atrapes.

Los ojos de los gryflyndor se abrieron como platos. Pero Harry asintió. Sabía que eso era lo más cercano a un permiso que podría obtener de las serpientes.

Avanzo hacia la habitación.

-bien, toma esto, y esto.

La medimaga había estabilizado a Malfoy. Harry espero a que ella abandonara la habitación. Una vez que salió, paso el cerrojo para que nadie más entrase. No iba a poder hablar con él si sus serpientes amigas entraban.

Draco mantenía cerrados los ojos, y su respiración era pausada. Harry deslizo su capa de invisibilidad sobre la silla, y se acerco.

-¿qué haces aquí?-

Draco lo miraba fijamente. Harry paso saliva.

-¿Qué haces, tu aquí?- replico el moreno. -¿porque estas así?

Malfoy pensó en las mil y un excusas que podría decirle a Harry. Pero sabía que nada de eso serviría.

Volteo a mirar por la ventana, afuera caía una leve capa de nieve.

-He estado un poco enfermo.

-¿qué tienes?

-Solo una recaída.- Malfoy meneo con la cabeza ¿porque estaba hablando de nuevo con él? ¿No se había prometido no volver a hablarle?

 _ **¿por qué se sentía, mínimamente, pequeñamente, feliz?**_

-¿pero... no es nada grave?

Malfoy lo miro. Quiso decirle que sí. Que iba a morir. Que iba a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, y que no tenía caso que perdiera el tiempo con él. Pero no pudo. No quería perder esos momentos tallados en su memoria.

Solo sus nuevos recuerdos era lo que le quedaba.

-No. No voy a morir. Si es lo que me preguntas.

Harry soltó el aire que tenia contenido en sus pulmones. No obstante aun se sentía inquieto.

Se tomo la libertad y se sentó junto al rubio.

-¿cuándo te darán de alta?

-No quiero otra persona más preocupada por mi.- suspiro. -Iba a ser hoy, pero...- Malfoy negó con su cabeza. Su cabello estaba más largo, le hizo cosquillas sobre su mejilla.

-¿pero...?

Malfoy arrugo la frente. -Deja de mirarme así.

-¿así como?

-Así.- repitió el rubio. No podía concentrarse con esa mirada suplicante de Harry. No podía ser grosero cuando el pelinegro solo destilaba ¿amor? por él.

-Voy a recuperarme.- dijo secamente. -esto fue un solo descuido. Descuide mi alimentación, descuide mis medicinas. Maldición. Esa directora va a matarme cuando se entere.

Harry guardo silencio. Malfoy se dio cuenta que estaba hablando solo. El no era de hablar mucho ¿sin embargo, porque?

-Ojala se me ocurriese una frase cool o algo así, pero estoy en blanco.- dijo Harry. -Cuando supe que estabas aquí. Merlín. Sentí que…

-No me digas.- interrumpió Draco. -no me digas como te sentiste.

Draco no quería hablar de sentimientos. Ni él misma tenía claro los suyos.

-¿y bien, que me trajiste?

-¿qué te traje?- repitió Harry. El rubio asintió.

-Blaise me trajo dulces. Theodore un buen libro ¿y tú? ¿Qué me trajiste tú?

Harry abrió la boca varias veces.

-Me traje a mí.

El rubio frunció la frente. -rechazado.

El pelinegro soltó una carcajada. -Cuando te regalan algo solo te queda la opción de aceptarlo.-

Draco lo miro indignado. El elegido se arriesgo y llevo su mano a un mechón de cabello del rubio, colocándolo tras de su oreja.

-Ríndete Draco, porque yo no lo voy a hacer.

El rubio sintió su corazón doler, pero volteo el rostro mirando el cielo. No iba a responder eso. Justo le pareció ver una estrella caer del cielo. Y cuando miro hacia abajo, a los frondosos árboles que rodeaban san Mungo. Se dio cuenta de algo, el mismo color de aquellos arboles era el color de los ojos de Harry. Verdes.

 _ **¿Cuándo empezó a ocurrir esto?**_

.-.-.-.-


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

AMIGOS

-Achuuuu...

El moreno estornudo.

-¿Blaise agarro un refriado?

-¿esa bestia que es el guardaespaldas de Draco por todo el año?-

El rubio parpadeo al lado del moreno.

-Se acerca un peligro biológico.- alguien dijo en el salón de clases.

-Llamen a los medimagos de combate!

-Busquen refugio!- gritaron.

La vena sobre la cien de Blaise creció. Ciertamente, él nunca se enfermaba. Nunca. Pero no era ninguna excepción.

-Ah no ne.- susurro el moreno, mirando a Draco que estaba a tres puestos lejos de él. Junto a Goyle y Crable. -No soy una bestia.

-se acerca una guerra.

-Algo peor que el señor oscuro.

-Ayyyyyyyyyyy

-Que no soy una arma de guerraaaaaaaa!

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Este era un recuerdo de Blaise. Un verano pasado, cuando él era pequeño, y Draco su mejor amigo.

-Achu. Achu. Achu.

Muy pocas veces Blaise caminaba delante de Draco. Pero ese día estaba enfermo. Goyle y Grable se habían quedado atrás.

-Blaise.

El moreno volteo. Draco le tendió un pequeño frasco.

-¿porque me das esto?

-Madre acostumbra a darme esto.- dijo el rubio. De unos seis años. -bébetelo, y duerme un rato. Es la cura para los refriados.

El peli oscuro sonrió.

-los guardaespaldas no nos refriamos, Draco.

El rubio sonrió abiertamente. Como solo lo hacían cuando estaban solos.

-No eres mi guardaespaldas, Blaise. Eres solo un chico con un resfriado.

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron grandemente. Sentía su cara arder.

-Somos amigos ¿o no?

Blaise apretó el frasco entre sus manos. Levanto la tapa y lo bebió todo.

-Lo sé.

 _ **Expreso a Hogwarts. Inicio de clases.**_

El rubio miro el largo pasillo. Había visto como Harry subió tras él en el tren. Pero no quería que la gente pensara que ellos estaban juntos. Estaba bien hablarse, ya que era inevitable. Pero aun tenía muchas cosas que aclarar.

-Ven aquí.

Draco no pudo reaccionar cuando alguien lo jalo desde atrás, tapándole con una mano su boca.

-Shsss. Creo que no alcanzo a verte.

El menor se dio cuenta que estaba en el cruce de ambos vagones. Vio a Harry pasar de largo mientras miraba a todos lados. Pasaron unos segundos.

-Blaise, me falta aire.- jadeo el rubio. El moreno lo soltó.

-Disculpa, es solo que no quería que nos viera.

Draco se giro encarándolo ¿qué iba a pasar con su relación ahora que Potter no hacía más que sobrevolar a su lado? Miro el rostro de su amigo, preocupado.

-Potter tiene un mapa.

-¿un mapa?- repitió.

-Sí. Con él nos ve a todos. Donde estamos, con quien estamos.

-eso es injusto!

Si. Draco también pensó en eso cuando lo supo. Miro por donde el elegido se había ido.

-Si nos vamos por allá, creo que nos dará suficiente tiempo.

Blaise asintió. Una punzada de felicidad se clavo en su pecho. Draco no planea alejarse de él. No todavía.

Ambos avanzaron hasta la punta del tren. Allí entraron en un compartimiento y se sentaron.

El moreno observo a su amigo. Draco deslizo sus dedos por su cabello, echándolo hacia atrás. Le había crecido bastante en esa navidad, Blaise pensó en porque no lo había cortado.

-medio año más, y todo esto terminara.

Era solo lo que les quedaban en Hogwarts. Pero el mayor no quería hablar de eso. Quería ir al grano. Quería hablar de Potter.

-Si él decide seguirte.- comenzó. Draco levanto la vista. -Si él decide seguirte a todos lados…

-Potter es solo un amigo, Blaise.

 _ **Mentira. Susurro con fuerza para sus adentros.**_

-¿amigos?

El rubio volteo a mirar por la ventana. El paisaje pasaba veloz. Draco se embobo mirando. Cuantos colores. Su sentido se estaba recuperando.

 _-Nee, Draco ¿de verdad?-_

 _Draco se inclino junto con el moreno. Ambos mirando bajo los arbustos de la Malfoy Manor. Era otro recuerdo, de cuando tenían seis años._

 _-Tu mama se va a enojar mucho, Draco._

 _-Mmm. Si se lo pido varias veces seguidas, se que aceptara.- El menor sonrió ampliamente. -sabes que no hay nada que no pueda conseguir, Blaise._

 _El moreno asintió, mirando fijamente a la criatura que se encontraba a sus pies. Draco estiro las manos y tomo el gato suavemente. El minino ronroneo._

 _-Si dices que está bien, está bien pero..._

-¿crees que está bien, Draco?

El rubio volvió a mirar a su amigo.

-Esto ya no es una guerra, Blaise. Potter no va a hacerme daño.

El moreno apretó sus puños, sintiendo el recuerdo golpear su rostro.

 _Estaba lloviendo. Llovía a cantaros. El cielo totalmente cubierto por nubes negras y rayos que relampagueaban. Blaise corrió por los jardines de Malfoy Manor. Con un paraguas en sus manos._

 _Hasta que llego al viejo vivero de rosas. Pudo escuchar el llanto al fondo._

 _-Draco. Ven, volvamos.- dijo, acercándose al rubio que abrazaba sus piernas recargado contra la pared. Draco estaba empapado. -Estas mojado Draco, te vas a refriar._

 _-No... No pude...- hipo -encontrarlo en ningún lado.- gimoteo el rubio. -Ni en la arboleda, ni bajo el puente. En ningún lado... si está afuera con este frio... el va a morir.- chillo._

 _-Draco._

 _-Aunque sabía que tarde que temprano mi padre iba a deshacerse de él, no pude decir ni una palabra ¡el podría seguir vivo afuera!_

 _El rubio soltó a llorar amargamente. Blaise bajo su paraguas, dejando que la lluvia lo empapase también a él._

 _-¡Todo el mundo tiene razón! Solo soy una marioneta en los dedos de mi padre... no importa lo que yo quiera... si él... si él..._

 _-Eso no es verdad, Draco.- Blaise estiro la mano y agarro la de su amigo. –Tú no eres como él. Tú tienes un montón de cualidades buenas. Estas corriendo bajo la lluvia porque estas preocupado por él. Porque deseas disculparte ¿ves? No eres una marioneta. Tú tienes un gran corazón. Aunque te gusta ocultarlo. No quieres que nadie se dé cuenta._

 _Draco seguía llorando._

 _-Por eso yo voy a ayudarte. Siempre voy a permanecer a tu lado. Así pierdas tu camino y te lamentes._

 _Blaise se acerco al rubio y pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros._

 _-Aquí voy a estar contigo, Draco._

-Esto ya no es una guerra.

Blaise miro a su compañero recargarse contra la ventana.

-¿sabes lo que significa juntarse con Harry Potter?

Draco lo miro.

-Él ya tiene su destino decidido. Saldrá de aquí, se hará auror, se va a casar, lo más probable con esa Weasley. Tendrán hijos. Media docena quizás. Sabes que a esa familia le gusta coger como conejos.

El rubio solo una risotada.

-Se va a enamorar tarde que temprano de esa Weasley.- Afirmo el moreno. -Quizás te hagas su amigo, pero el va estar con su mejor amiga Weasley, quien le puede dar hijos y darle el sueño que siempre quiso, una familia.

Blaise sabía que estaba siendo cruel. Pero no podía evitarlo. El siempre había sido el mirón, un sustituto, un cargador de equipajes, un acompañante... un guardaespaldas.

 _Pero no era... Harry Potter. El amor oculto de Draco._

-Achu.

Draco estornudo. Blaise metió la mano dentro de su bolsillo.

-Ten. Es una poción para el resfriado.

-¿te imaginas si la nieve fuese una poción curativa?- Draco tomo el frasco. -Tendríamos paz mundial.

-¿te imaginas que la lluvia fuese chocolate? Habría mas personas feliz.

El rubio soltó una risa. Entre pláticas y bromas. Su relación con Blaise era así.

-claro que se que no tengo futuro con Potter.

 _ **Mentiroso.**_

-Se que no debo meterme en su camino. A él le esperan grandes cosas.

-¡no!- le interrumpió el moreno. -Es solo que no puedo imaginarlo. No que sea imposible.

Blaise apretó sus manos, el conocía al rubio desde pequeño.

Porque lo conocía era que le dolía. Porque el había tomando la decisión de acompañarlo hasta el final.

-Tú estas enamorado de Harry, Draco.

 _ **Desde que lo volviste a ver. Todo lo que veías, todo lo que escuchabas, todo cambio. Desde que volviste a hablar con Potter, tu mundo cambio a un sobresaturado color.**_

-Lo sé, Blaise.

La vena sobre la sien de Blaise creció.

-¡Idiota!

Y recordó al niño llorando abrasando a sus piernas en el vivero.

-Eres un grandísimo idiota Draco.

-Gracias.- dijo sarcástico.

-El no va estar contigo de esa forma. Potter se va a casar con esa Weasley cuando salga de aquí.

-Lo sé.

-Y solo vas a salir herido. Y te vas a sentir más solo de lo que te has sentido aquí.

Draco asintió. Blaise respiro con dificultad.

-¿porque si sabes eso, porque no lo detienes?

El rubio sonrió. -Porque él no va a hacerme caso. Ya lo hice. Ya trate de apartarlo.

-No has hecho todo.- susurro Blaise.

-Achu. Achu.

Blaise le quito de las manos a Draco la botella. Abriéndola y tendiéndola.

-No. No has hecho todo.

Draco bebió el frasco. Sintió el sabor dulzón bajar por su garganta. Y de repente todo olía a madera. Sauco y miel.

-Lo siento.

-¿lo sientes?- pregunto el rubio. Blaise asintió.

-Solo tienes que decir que me amas Draco, solo a mí.- Draco no contesto. -Solo inténtalo conmigo.

Blaise se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de Draco. Tomo sus manos entre las suyas. Entrelazando.

-Yo no voy a destruirte a la vuelta de la esquina. Yo no soy Potter.

El rubio lo miro largamente. Su visión borrosa.

-Blaise.

-Lo siento. Si esto, no funciona, lo aceptare y dejare que te rompa el corazón.- el moreno suspiro amargamente. -Yo recogeré todos tus trozos.

Pasaron unos segundos. Draco se quedo dormido. Blaise suspiro a su lado. Colocando la cabeza del menor sobre sus piernas acariciándole el cabello.

Probablemente el rubio lo odiaría después de aquello. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Le había dado una poción de amortencia a Draco.

No quería de ese modo. Pero no pensaba dejarle el camino libre a Potter. No para que destruya a su rubio amigo.

-No olvides que yo soy tu guardaespaldas.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

8 de Enero, 1999.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!

Harry alcanzo a su joven amiga antes de que ingresara en el baño del segundo piso. Tomo unos instantes para recuperarse.

-¿qué sucede, Harry? ¡Me asustaste!

El moreno asintió. El también estaba asustado.

-Necesito tu ayuda con algo.

La peli castaña asintió. Que Harry corriese como loco tras ella, debía de ser importante.

-Necesito que me ayudes a secuestrar a Draco.

-Ah.

Hermione se quedo con la boca abierta.

-Harry, no puedo ayudarte con eso. Eso es ilegal.

El elegido torció los ojos.

-No me refiero a eso. Bueno, no a un modo permanente.

Harry echo hacia atrás su cabello frustrado. Sus facciones denotaban cansancio y preocupación. Hermione pensó en que Harry se había hecho unos centímetros mal alto. Mas mayor, y maduro en esas navidades.

-¿qué significa para ti, un modo no permanente?

Hermione se reprendió mentalmente por tomar en serio la propuesta de Harry.

-¡es que no se! ¡Demonios!- maldijo. -Van solo unos días desde que llegamos y no he podido ¡No sé qué pasa! cada vez que intento quedar con él, Blaise... ese idiota está ahí.

Su amiga supo de qué estaba hablando. De hecho, ella lo encontraba sospechoso. Desde que habían vuelto de navidades, Blaise era la sombra de Draco. Don él iba, el otro le seguía. Y lo curioso, era que a Draco no parecía molestarle.

-¿no has pensado en enviarle una lechuza?

-Tengo el presentimiento de que Blaise frustraría todos mis intentos.

-Ellos han estado actuando raro.- admitió la castaña. -¿a que llegaron ese día en el hospital?

Hermione no había tenido oportunidad de hablar detalladamente sobre eso con Harry.

El moreno suspiro.

-Eso es lo que me tiene molesto. Cuando hable con él... realmente sentí que me estaba aceptando. Y ahora ¿qué pasa ahora? ¿Pareciera que Draco solo ve a Blaise en su mundo?

-¿quizás lo estabas presionando mucho?

Harry arrugo la frente. -No. Lo conozco. Algo anda mal en todo esto. Necesito hablar a solas con él para saber que todo está bien.

La castaña se mordió los labios. No le gustaba aquello. Podrían ganarse un gran castigo. Una buena descontada de puntos y ojala, no una expulsión.

-Ay harry.

-Por favor Hermione. Sabes que solo tú puedes ayudarme. No puedo ir con Ron, a duras penas acepta que estoy colado por Malfoy.

Hermione asintió con una media sonrisa. Eso era totalmente cierto.

-Está bien, está bien, me has convencido ¿cuál es el plan?

El pelinegro se abalanzo sobre ella abrazándola fuertemente. Unas chicas de primero iban pasando por ahí cuchichearon para ellas. Harry las ignoro.

-Sabes que te quiero.

-Oh si. Con eso me convenciste.

.-.-.-.-

-¿Blaise, quieres ir a la biblioteca?

Pansy levanto una ceja mientras veía intercaladamente a su rubio amigo, y a su otro compañero. Pansy podría ser superficial y mala sangre. Pero no era estúpida. Y sabia que había algo extraño en el comportamiento de sus amigos.

-Claro. Subo al cuarto y bajo mi tarea de transformación.

Draco asintió con una gran sonrisa. Pansy se tapo la cara, era demasiado brillante para ella.

-te espero, no demores.- Draco le apretó la mano y Blaise salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Pansy tenía cara de vomitar.

-Cielos, alteras a mis lombrices, creo que se acerca el fin del mundo.

-¿eh?

-¿crees que el señor oscuro siga vivo?

Pansy se estremeció abrazándose a sí misma. Draco la miro con la cabeza ladeada.

-Creo que estas enferma, Pans.

-¡oh mi dios! ¡Mi Dray!

Pansy lo abraso fuertemente. Draco se echo hacia atrás intentando separarse.

-Suelta Pansy, me ahogas.

Su blanca amiga no lo soltó. Apretó más fuerte.

-Blaise ya viene, Pansy.

La rubia echo hacia atrás medio cuerpo, sujetando de los brazos a Draco.

-¿a quién le importa ese idiota?

-A mi me importa.

-¿tanto como Theo y yo?

Draco torció los ojos.

-Maldito Blaise ¿qué te ha hecho?

-No sé de que hablas Pansy.

-¿que no sabes de que hablo?

Su amiga tenia los dientes apretados. No era estúpida. Y sabía que las posibilidades de que Draco se enamorase de Blaise, eran las mismas que de ella y Theodore.

-¡el maldito te ha hechizado!

-Pansy.- empezó Draco. Pero el moreno llego en ese momento. Carraspeo.

-¿pasa algo aquí?

Pansy lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿porque tendría que ser de ti?

Blaise no contesto.

-Eres un maldito. Yo nunca le hubiese hecho eso.

-Pansy no sabes lo que esto significa.

El moreno aun no había hablado con ella. No le había contado sobre Draco y Harry. Sabía que Pansy le apoyaría, aunque también le preguntaría ¿por qué tiene que enamorarse de ti y no de mi? ¿y si Theodore se antojaba?

-Pues no va a ser tan fácil.

Pansy saco su varita y grito un hechizo, sacando por los aires a Blaise que cayó en los cojines. Draco abrió su boca, pero la rubia se le adelanto y le mando un confundus, que lo dejo lo suficientemente débil para que ella lo arrastrara lejos de las mazmorras.

-Corre. Corre. Corre.

Grito Pansy mientras tiraba de la mano a Draco. Ambos avanzando por los pasillos de Hogwarts ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

-Piensa rápido Pansy.

-¡Pansy vuelve aquí!

La rubia corrió más rápido. Podía sentir la desagradable sensación del sudor corriendo por su espalda. Sabía que Blaise por ser hombre podría alcanzarlos rápido. Pero tenía que llegar rápido hasta la enfermería, robar un antídoto, si es que lo había y...

Crash. Crash.

Pansy y Draco chocaron contra Harry y Hermione, ocasionando que los libros y pergaminos volaran por todos lados.

-¡malditos gryflyndor atravesados!

-Auchhhh…

Harry abrió sus ojos cuando vio que Draco se incorporaba sosteniéndose la cabeza.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto. Su rubio lucia confundido.

-¡Pansy!

La voz de Blaise sonó autoritaria al final del pasillo. Pansy apretó sus puños.

-¡maldición! he perdido mucho tiempo.

-¿sucede algo Pansy?

La rubia se sorprendió que la castaña le preguntara directamente. Abrió y cerro su boca repetidas veces.

-¿Blaise te está molestando? Podría ayudarte.

La quijada de Pansy casi cae al suelo. Pero no tenía opción. Se incorporo de un salto y jalo de la muñeca a Draco.

-Gryflyndor y sus nobles intenciones ¡bien! Solo por esta ocasión les permitiré el honor de ayudarme… pero, si algo sale de aquí yo misma me….

-¡Pansy, Draco!

La rubia dio un brinco, Blaise estaba a solo unos pasos. Tiro de la muñeca a Draco contra Harry. Sabía que por ser hombre podría cargar rápido con su amigo.

Harry lo abrazo.

-Blaise hechizo a Draco. Creo que es amortencia, y no planeo permitir que me gane. Escóndelo en... en la sala de menesteres. Desea un antídoto y esta te lo dará. Probablemente necesite un cabello de él pero...

-¡aquí están! ¿Qué haces tú agarrando a Draco?

Harry lo fulmino con la mirada. Ahora entendía todo.

-Ve allí y no salgas hasta que yo llegue ¡Ahora rápido!

Pansy saco su varita y apunto a Blaise. Harry no quería irse, quería matar a Blaise. Pero el peso en sus brazos y el aroma de Draco lo trajeron de regreso.

Se marcho con él.

-Desmaius.

Hermione también saco su varita.

-¡Fregotego!

-¡Fermaportus!

.-.-.-.-.

-Mi cabeza, mi cabeza, demonios.

Draco se sostuvo contra una mesa. Se pregunto cuántos confundus había recibido en menos de una hora. A su lado, Harry respiraba agitado. Mientras se sostenía colocando sus manos en las rodillas.

-Aquí no podrá entrar a menos que alguno de los dos lo desee.

Harry maldijo para sus adentros. Lo más probable era que Draco, bajo los efectos de la amortencia deseara que Blaise ingresara en el lugar. Apretó sus puños y levanto la vista hacia el rubio. Esto se pondría feo si quedaban los tres en la habitación.

Draco se sentó en una de las sillas que había en aquella habitación.

La sala de menesteres se había transformado en un amplio salón de pociones. Con un tablero enorme que daba la vuelta entera y varias mesas dispersadas para albergar al menos unos cien estudiantes.

-¿estás bien?

El rubio levanto la mirada llena de indignación e ira.

-¿cómo se supone que este?- pregunto. -¡me habéis secuestrado!

-Bueno, por lo menos esa parte del plan salió bien.- contesto Harry. Recordando que ese era su plan original con Hermione ¿como todo había salido tan maravillosamente perfecto?

Draco tomo un libro sobre la mesa y se lo aventó al pelinegro, que gracias a sus reflejos logro esquivarlo.

-¡idiota! ¡Me voy!

-¡no! ¡No puedes irte!

Harry corrió y se atravesó frente a la puerta.

-No puedes salir de aquí hasta que estés curado.

-No estoy enfermo Potter.- siseo Draco. -Y mas te vale quitarte o te meterás en serios problemas.

-No me llames Potter.- respondió dolido el moreno. -Y créeme, yo no soy tu mayor amenaza ¡Blaise te ha hechizado! ¿Que no te das cuenta?

-Blaise no haría algo así.

Draco saco su varita. Harry le imito.

-¡Maldición, guarda eso Draco!

-¡No me llames Draco!

-Guarda la varita.- continuo. -Solo... yo no quiero hacerte daño, quiero que hablemos.., por favor.

-¿por favor?- bufo el rubio, dando unos pasos aunque no acercándose del todo. -¿que querrías tu hablar conmigo?

-Recuérdalo. Hace unos días ¿en Diciembre?

Draco sintió el destello del recuerdo. Él en el hospital hablando con Harry. Frunció el seño, su mano tembló. No era que hubiese perdido la memoria de nuevo.

-Igual, eso no significa nada. Aléjate Potter, quiero irme ya.

-No puedo.- suplico Harry. Y se aventuro. Esperaba no arrepentirse. -Hagamos esto. Un trato, tú y yo, hemos hecho muchos tratos.

-No he hecho tratos contigo.

-Si lo has hecho y lo sabes. Por eso te pido que te concentres.- pidió. -esta no es la primera vez que hablamos juntos, mira.

Harry bajo la varita. Draco titubeo.

-Yo nunca te atacaría, no puedo hacerte daño Draco. Me importas demasiado.

La fuerza de voluntad del rubio comenzó a flaquear ¿Por qué Potter hacia eso? Su garganta estaba seca, cuando hablo su voz sonó raposa

-¿qué hechizo dices que Blaise me lanzo?

Harry sonrió ante su avance. Guardo su varita en el bolsillo, asumiendo el riesgo.

-Amortencia.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos.

-¡eso es imposible!

-pero no lo es, y lo sabes.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-Sé lo que es la amortencia. Si fuese así de cierto, no dejaría de pensar en él.

-¿y no lo haces ya?- cuestiono el moreno con una punzada de celos. Draco abrió y cerró su boca varias veces.

-No del todo.

-Quizás los efectos estén pasando, pudo darte una poción para unos días o quizás mas ¿puede hacerla por años?

Draco arrugo la frente.

-Blaise no haría algo así.

-Pero piénsalo ¿qué has hecho desde que empezó el año? ¿Te has separado en algún momento de él?

Draco sabía que no. Pero eso no significaba nada. Era normal pasar tiempo con él, Blaise era como un guardaespaldas, así como Pansy su eterna admiradora.

Además, él no se sentía que estaba enamorado de su amigo. Más bien era como una necesidad de tenerlo a su lado. Alguien con quien pasar el tiempo, con quien reír, con quien comer, con quien hacer la tarea...

-Mierda.- susurro Draco. Dándose cuenta de eso.

Pero no podía ser tan fuerte, porque de ser así no estaría ahí cuestionando el porqué del hechizo.

-Quizás no es un hechizo muy fuerte.- siguió Harry. -Pienso que lo hizo para alejarte de mí, no porque realmente quiera que te enamores de él.

-¿porque querría alejarme de ti?

Harry abrió la boca dudoso. Pensó en lo justo para decir pero ¿no había mas opción?

-Porque... yo estoy e... yo estoy...

-¿por qué?- Draco levanto la voz, sintiendo la paciencia perder.

¿Por qué Blaise lo hechizaría? ¿Porque le aplicaría un hechizo no tan fuerte? Si fuese por amor, él ya estaría con... Draco sacudió su cabeza ¿por qué Potter le hablaba? ¿Por qué Blaise quería alejarlo de Potter?

-Estoy enamorado de ti.

Los hombros de Draco cayeron, igual que su varita. Su boca estaba abierta en una perfecta o.

-estoy enamorado de ti.- repitió Potter. -Y él lo sabe. Sabe que tengo oportunidad. Y sabe que...

-Eso no es cierto.

-¡si es cierto!- se defendió el moreno, acercándose al rubio y aprovechando que este había dejado caer la varita. -¡yo te quiero! Y no puedo dejar que ese idiota se me adelante así.

-es imposible.- cortó Draco, dando un paso hacia atrás. -esto es una broma de mal gusto.

Harry apretó sus puños acercándose.

-Mis sentimientos no son una broma.

Draco abrió su boca repetidas veces. Ahora no estaba pensando en Blaise. Sino en la intensidad de los ojos del moreno que le veían.

-No estás enamorado de mí, Potter.

Y recordó todos los momentos desde que inicio el año, su paso por la biblioteca, la enfermería, sus navidades y su visita en el hospital.

-No Potter, no estás enamorado de mí. Quizás te gusto, pero eso es todo.

-¿qué te pasa?- grito Pansy escondiéndose detrás de una columna. -¡no puedes hacerle eso a Draco!

-¡protego!- grito Hermione a su lado. Pansy asintió. Blaise apretó los puños.

-¡Ya te dije que no es lo que significa!

-¡expelliarnus!- La varita de Blaise voló sobre sus cabezas. Hermione la sostuvo triunfante. Ambas salieron de su escondite, encarándolo.

-Se llama traición.- dijo Pansy. -Tomaste la confianza de Draco y lo hechizaste.

-¡no lo hechice!

-¡Claro que lo hiciste!

El moreno apretó sus dientes. -¿que no lo sabes?

-¿que debería saber? ¿Que patética excusa me darás para hacer lo que hiciste?

Blaise la apunto con su dedo, para después desviarlo a Hermione.

-El amigo de ella ¡Potter quiere quitarnos a Draco!

Los ojos de Pansy se abrieron como platos. La mano de Hermione tembló. No le gustaban los repentinos cambios en el transcurso de la situación.

-Y tú le acabas de hacer el favor de entregar en bandeja de oro a Draco.

-¿qué?

Pansy miro a la castaña. Hermione abrió la boca.

-¿Potter quiere quitarnos a Draco? ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto. -además, de ser así, mientras uses la amortencia con él, no se dejara llevar por él.

La rubia sacudió su cabeza, en su mente la imagen de Draco y Harry agarrados de la mano no le cuadraba.

-Pues no le di amortencia estúpida. Le di Felix Fidelius.

-¿Qué?

-Es solo una poción que le hace pensar en la felicidad al estar cerca de mí… pero solo mientras me tenga a su lado y ¿ahora qué? ¡Claro que no quería manipular los sentimientos de Draco! Sé que para él solo soy su amigo, pero no quiero que el amigo de esta, lo arruine.

Hermione lo miro ofendida.

-Draco acabo defectuoso con la guerra ¿cómo crees que terminara una vez que Potter haya pasado por él?

-¡Harry jamás le haría daño a Draco!- defendió la castaña.

-¿entonces es cierto?- Pansy no sabe crédito. -¿pero cómo? ¿Cuándo paso?

Blaise asintió. -Desde que empezaron clases. Han sabido camuflarlo bien pero ahora lo sé y...

-¿cuáles son las intenciones de Potter con Draco?

Hermione abrió su boca repetidas veces.

-Creo que deberíamos de dejar de meternos en las vidas de ellos y dejar que ambos decidan.

Pansy bajo su varita. -Gran putisima mierda, que grave error he cometido.

-Cuida tu vocabulario cariño.

Theodore apareció al final del pasillo, al lado de Blaise.

-¡Harry no va a hacerle nada malo a Draco! ¿Por qué siguen pensando así?- exclamo frustrada Hermione. Por ese, y muchos motivos es que le daba miedo imaginar un futuro entre ambos chicos.

-Debemos ir al salón de menesteres.

-Imposible.- dijo Theodore. -Mientras ellos no nos inviten, ninguno de los dos podemos entrar al salón.

Todos gimieron.

-¿qué vamos a hacer?

-Solo esperemos que no se estén matando.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa.

-¡basta! ¡Deja de decir eso!

Draco apretó sus puños. De ninguna manera podía admitirlo. De ningún modo.

-Esta bien, admitiré que te gusto.- Draco llevo una mano a su pecho. –Soy yo, y lo admito, algo debo de haber hecho para gustarte pero…

Harry lo interrumpió. –¿estás tratando de maldecirme? Repitiendo y repitiendo aquello. Digas lo que digas, nada va a cambiar.

Ambos de miraron fijamente. Draco ya no sabía que responderle.

-Así que por favor

-¿Qué es lo que esperas al final?- Le interrogo el rubio. A esa altura solo un paso los separaba. –No vamos a durar toda la vida aquí. No puedes ir soltando irresponsablemente te quiero.

Harry apretó sus puños. –Créeme, incluso si nos separamos ahora, y en tres años me llamas a las dos de la mañana, yo responderé.

Draco lo sintió, un hormigueo que se extendió por todo su cuerpo. De repente, todo lo veía, todo lo sentía: desde la corbata roja sobre el cuello de Harry, el puño blanco de la camisa ligeramente arrugada, el negro azabache de su cabello y el verde intenso de sus ojos.

 _ **¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?**_

 _ **¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?**_

Draco lo único que esperaba era que se retirara. Esperaba que dijera que todo era una broma de mal gusto. Esperaba que no se hubiesen encontrado en la entrada del gran comedor. Esperaba que Harry no le hablara. Esperaba que solamente desistiera… que se llevase todos sus nuevos recuerdos. El olor a madera.

De repente, un destello pasó por medio de su lucidez. Trayendo muchas despedidas.

El olor a madera de su cuerpo. El sonido de la lluvia al caer. Las campanas de Hogwarts sonando. El eco procedente de los pasos. El piso barnizado turbio y blanco. Todo eso coexistiendo. Y de repente, otra vez.

-Es la segunda vez.- susurro Draco. –La segunda vez que puedo ver los colores tan perfectamente.

Y un rojo extendiéndose rápidamente por todo el lugar. Creciendo en un fuego infernal que cubría las paredes. Un calor sofocante y miedo paralizante.

Draco se desmayo.

Pero algo bueno había ocurrido de todo eso.

 _ **Su primer recuerdo había vuelto.**_


End file.
